Plano B
by Yuzuki Kiiroi Kitsune
Summary: Ritsu descobre sentimentos que vão além de uma simples amizade com Mio. Mugi tem um plano para ajudar sua amiga que tenta desajeitadamente segui-lo.
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A:_**K-On não me pertence, nem seus personagens, somente esta estória.

* * *

_Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, ela olhou em meus olhos e perguntou:_

"Ritsu? Que foi?"

_Eu olhava fixamente para ela. Mas por quanto tempo eu estava assim?_

_Estávamos no meu quarto, era uma terça-feira. Mio tentava me explicar aquela equação de matemática que eu não entendi na aula. Então eu fiquei ali, debruçada sobre a mesa, olhando pra ela, ouvindo o som da sua voz, mas sem realmente prestar atenção nas palavras._

"Ritsu?!"

"Hã? Desculpa, Mio. Acho que me distraí um pouco."

"Estamos estudando há mais de duas horas, talvez devêssemos fazer uma pausa."

"É. Está com fome? Vamos pra cozinha pegar alguma coisa."

_Parando pra pensar, Mio é uma ótima amiga. Sempre me ajuda quando eu preciso. E, apesar de às vezes perder a paciência por causa das minhas brincadeiras, ela está sempre do meu lado. Mas... isso justifica eu ficar olhando pra ela daquele jeito? É a primeira vez que isso acontece? Só percebi agora._

_Ah. Deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça. Nada de mais. Amanhã já vou ter esquecido. A propósito, a Mio não estava escrevendo uma música nova?_

"Ei, Mio? Você já terminou de escrever aquela música?"

"Bem. Ainda falta arrumar algumas coisas, mas a letra já está pronta. Quer ver?"

"Sim, quero."

_Ela me entregou uma folha de papel com a letra da música. Eu li. E estava cheia de coisinhas fofas, doces e bonitinhas. Mais uma canção melosa de Mio Akiyama. Francamente, de onde ela tira essas idéias?_

"Então? Como está a letra?"

"Está ótima, Mio. A sua cara." Disse Ritsu com um sorriso nos lábios

_Depois de termos voltado pro quarto e a Mio ter me explicado a equação mais umas centenas de milhares de vezes, eu levei ela até a porta e me despedi. Afinal, teria aula no dia seguinte. De matemática. E ainda faltava fazer a lição, que acabei não fazendo. Pedi pra copiar da Mio antes da aula, e ela em troca me deu um soco na testa._

"Eu não acredito que eu passei quatro horas estudando com você pra no final você nem fazer a lição e ainda por cima vir pedir pra copiar a minha!"

_Mio ficou realmente brava, e eu me senti mal por abusar da boa vontade dela._

"Perdão, Mio. Eu juro que da próxima vez eu faço meu dever. E... obr-... obrigada por me ajudar."

"Hã?! _Ritsu me agradecendo? O que deu nela?"_

"O que foi, Mio?"

"Nada" disse Mio, já com um tom mais calmo "vamos logo pra sala, a aula vai começar!"

_Fomos para a aula, e apesar de estar mais quieta que o normal, não consegui prestar atenção. E o mais estranho: fiquei o tempo todo pensando na Mio. De vez em quando eu me virava e olhava para ela, e ela estava lá, expressão séria e olhar compenetrado. Ahh, a mesma Mio de sempre!_

_Por causa dessa distração acabei perdendo toda a matéria da aula. Vou ter que pedir ajuda pra Mio de novo._

_..._

Alguns dias se passaram, sem que muita coisa mudasse. A não ser pelas, cada vez mais constantes, "distrações" de Ritsu e, as cada vez mais freqüentes, visitas de estudo de Mio. E também um pequeno problema com a sala de música.

...

_Ficamos sem sala de música, e há menos de um mês da nossa apresentação no festival escolar. Mas ainda bem que já resolveram, vamos poder ensaiar normalmente. Só que antes disso tem a peça de teatro. E dessa vez não foi só a Mio que achou isso embaraçoso._

_E por que me escolheram pra ser Julieta? E o meu par romântico? Mio. Só pode ser armação da Mugi._

"Ei, Mugi! Dá uma olhada nessa cena aqui."

"Que foi, Ricchan?"

"Aqui, a cena do baile, ato I, cena 5."

"Qual é o problema?"

"A Mio vai ter que me beijar?"

"Ahh... é tão lindo, né? "

"Lindo coisa nenhuma! _O que essa menina tem na cabeça? _Você não ia adaptar o roteiro?"

"Mas isso faz parte da peça, é uma cena importante."

" ... não posso fazer isso..."

"Por que não, Ricchan?"

_Não posso fazer isso. Não, não com a Mio. E na frente de tantas pessoas. Não desse jeito... porque..._

_Porque... eu gosto da Mio..._

_E não posso beijá-la sem ao menos confessar o que eu sinto. Ver qual será a reação dela e... pode ser uma péssima reação..._

_Isso está muito estranho. As coisas acontecendo dessa maneira. Tenho que achar um jeito de pôr a mente em ordem._

"Ricchan? O que quer que eu faça com o roteiro?"

"Faça como quiser, Mugi. _E vamos ver o que acontece."_

...

No outro dia, na hora do almoço, Ritsu conversava com Mio sobre a peça de teatro. Mugi observava de longe, então decide se aproximar:

"Ricchan. Posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Claro, Mugi. O que foi?" Ritsu levanta e sai da sala com Mugi.

"Ei, Ricchan, por que você não confessa de uma vez?"

"Hã?! O quê?"

"Acho que a Mio vai ficar feliz em saber."

"Mas, hein...? _Como ela sabe? _Do que você está falando Mugi?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você gosta da Mio, né?"

"Q-q-quem disse isso?"

"Eu percebi pelo seu jeito."

"_Ta legal, ela sabe. Já era. _Tudo bem, Mugi, é isso mesmo. Tem alguma idéia?"

"Mio é uma garota insegura e meio medrosa..."

"'Meio'? Mio se assusta até com a própria sombra."

"Então faça ela se sentir segura com você."

"Mas eu gosto de dar sustos nela." disse Ritsu coçando a cabeça.

"Mude sua estratégia."

"Hum..."

"Vamos ao parque sábado, com as outras meninas também, se precisar de apoio eu vou estar lá. Convide ela pra ir ao Trem Fantasma."

"Heh. A Mio não vai querer."

"Se ela não quiser, eu vou com você."

"Hum?"

Ficaram dez minutos conversando no corredor. De vez em quando Ritsu olhava pra dentro da sala e via Mio, sentada no seu lugar com o almoço e o script na sua frente. Ela não percebeu que Mio olhava para as duas do lado de fora com ar desconfiado, mas sem conseguir ouvir a conversa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto elas andavam na rua em direção às suas casas:

"Ei, Mio, vamos ao parque de diversões no próximo sábado?"

"Parque de diversões?"

"É. A Mugi, a Yui e a Azusa vão ir. Você não quer ir também?"

"Ah, então era disso que vocês estavam falando no intervalo."

"Era, a Mugi me convidou e disse pra eu te convidar também. _Essa não, ela viu. Mas será que ouviu alguma coisa? _E então? Vamos?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou."

"Yoshi! Vamos caçar fantasmas na Casa Mal Assombrada!"

"P-para com isso, Ritsu. Eu não vou caçar nenhum fantasma."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Seria pedir de mais. Mio não pode enfrentar um fantasminha de parque de diversões."

Mio dá um soco na cabeça de Ritsu.

"Ai, ai. Não precisava me bater. Mas vamos lá, Mio~. Vai ser divertido."

"Já disse que vou. Quero ver o que você está aprontando."

"Quem disse que eu estou aprontando? "

"Está escrito na sua testa."


	2. Chapter 2

No sábado à noite, em uma rua no caminho até o parque, Ritsu andava pensativa ao lado de sua amiga. Iriam se encontrar com as outras no parque, então teria que começar a pôr em prática o que Mugi havia sugerido.

"Ei, Mio. Cuidado com os takos mutantes quando estiver andando por aí."

"Hã?!" Mio olhou assustada para Ritsu "O que são t-takos mutantes?"

"Ah, você não sabe? São polvos com 16 tentáculos que rastejam pelas ruas à noite, a procura de garotas que tocam em bandas para roubarem as habilidades delas e se transformarem em takos mutantes sonoros."

Mio ficou branca de medo e começou a tremer. Sua amiga tentou tranqüilizá-la.

"Mas não se preocupe! Enquanto estiver comigo eu protejo você."

"Mesmo? E como?" houve um brilho de esperança nos olhos da menina.

"Com isto!" a baterista saca suas baquetas. "O único jeito de derrotar os takos mutantes antes que eles se tornem takos mutantes sonoros é acertando uma baquetada na cabeça deles. Então se algum deles aparecer, eu acerto ele."

Enquanto ela falava um vulto se aproximou de suas costas sem que ela percebesse.

"Ricchan!" disse Yui pondo a mão em seu ombro.

"Kyaaaa!" Ritsu deu um grito, sem perceber que era Yui quem estava atrás dela, e pulou nos braços de Mio.

Yui olhava para as duas com ar abobado, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Esta é Ritsu Tainaka. A nossa valente caçadora de takos mutantes." Mio disse, ainda com Ritsu em seus braços.

"Me põe no chão." Resmungou Ritsu, frustrada "_Yui, você me paga."_

"Vamos, Ricchan, Mio-chan. Estávamos esperando vocês."

...

Chegando lá, se encontraram com as outras garotas. E era hora do plano B.

"Vem, Mio. Vamos andar no Trem Fantasma!"

Ouvindo isso, Mio enrijeceu e não queria sair do lugar. Ritsu puxava sua mão, insistindo que ela fosse.

"Vamos, Mio. Não precisa ter medo, é só um brinquedo."

"V-vai você. E-eu não quero."

Vendo a cena, Mugi se aproximou e sorriu para sua colega.

"Eu vou com você, Ricchan."

"Está bem, já que a Mio não quer ir..."

Enquanto Yui arrastava sua pequena kouhai indefesa até o Carrossel, Ritsu e Mugi andaram em direção ao Trem Fantasma. Então Mio saiu correndo do lugar onde estava, se colocou entre as duas e pegou na mão de Ritsu.

"EU vou com você."

"Está tudo bem, Mio? Quer mesmo ir?" Ritsu olhou com espanto para a amiga, mas logo percebeu aonde Mugi queria chegar.

"Você não disse que iria me proteger? Então prove." disse Mio olhando com determinação nos olhos âmbar da menina ao seu lado.

Ritsu sorriu e acenou para Mugi, como pedindo desculpas.

As duas entraram no trem que começou a andar e logo desapareceu dentro do túnel. Com todo o barulho do parque, não se ouvia nada do que estava dentro do túnel do trem. Mugi esperava ansiosa do lado de fora. Cinco minutos depois (talvez os cinco minutos mais longos da vida de Mio, se ela estivesse acordada para ver), as duas apareceram, Ritsu puxava a baixista pela mão que, por algum motivo, parecia não saber onde estava.

"Como foi?"

"Mio desmaiou na primeira curva. _Como era de se esperar. _Ei, Mio, acorda."

"Foi assustador" Mio falou meio trêmula, ainda agarrada à mão de sua amiga.

"Você nem viu. Eu é que tive que enfrentar sozinha o monstro do túnel. Ele tinha 4 metros de altura e um cachorro do tamanho de um bonde, aí eu peguei um osso do esqueleto que estava do seu lado e disse 'pega, Rex!' e atirei o osso longe. O cachorro saiu correndo atrás do osso e o monstro atrás do cachorro."

"Chega de piadas" Mio dá um soco na cabeça de Ritsu, que se encolhe com as mãos na cabeça, choramingando.

"Por que você tem que ser tão violenta?" então ela se recompõe, pega novamente a mão de Mio e começa a andar "Vem , eu vou te mostrar como não precisa ter medo."

"E-espera, Ritsu~! Eu não quero entrar lá de novo!"

"Não vamos entrar. Só vamos espiar do lado de fora."

Ritsu ajudou Mio a subir numa pilha de caixas de madeira ao lado da parede do túnel do trem, onde podiam ver o seu interior através de uma fresta.

"Está vendo aquilo?" Ritsu apontava para objetos estranhos, era difícil de identificar na escuridão do túnel. Só depois que seus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de claridade, Mio pode ver o que eram: bonecos sustentados por cabos e roldanas, se movimentavam pela força de alguns motores que havia lá. "Viu como não precisa ter medo? Não são de verdade, são só bonecos."

A baterista olhava carinhosamente para sua amiga. As duas estavam muito próximas no topo da pilha de caixas, e Mio segurava no braço da outra para se equilibrar.

"Ritsu..."

"Ei, vocês duas!" um homem alto, encorpado, vestindo um macacão (provavelmente um funcionário do parque, Ritsu pensou) sacudia um pedaço de madeira e gritava com elas.

No susto, Mio quase despencou de lá de cima, então as duas desceram aos trambolhões e correram em direção às suas colegas, que assistiam a tudo de longe.

"Corram, ele está atrás de nós!" Ritsu gritou para sua pequena platéia. Imediatamente Yui bateu continência e saiu correndo com sua Azunyan presa pela mão e Mugi logo atrás.

As cinco correram como se suas vidas estivessem em jogo. Passaram duas quadras, viraram à esquerda, três quadras para a direita, mais duas quadras, à esquerda novamente cinco quadras e mais cinco para a direita. Quando se deram por conta estavam novamente ao lado do parque, então se esconderam no primeiro beco que encontraram.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, Ritsu foi até o canto da parede e olhou ao redor.

"Uff, parece que despistamos ele."

"O que foi isso, Ritsu-senpai?"

A baterista se posicionou em frente a Azusa e começou a falar com voz dramática e gestos exagerados.

"Um homem mau veio atrás de mim e da Mio, devia ter mais de dois metros de altura, e tinha um pedaço de lenha desse tamanho pra descer em nós."

"Kyaaaaa! Ritsu! Ritsu!"

"Mio? O que-" Ritsu olhou assustada para sua amiga aos berros.

A baixista apontava em direção à parede, onde havia uma terrível, aterrorizante, feia e cabeluda aranha de dois centímetros de diâmetro.

"Aquilo ali? Todo esse escândalo por causa de uma mísera aranhazinha?"

"Mas, Ritsu~ eu tenho medo de aranhas." Mio se agarrou ao braço de Ritsu e escondeu o rosto.

"Tudo bem, Mio. Eu vou acabar com esse monstro pra você." Ritsu disse em tom calmo, afagando a cabeça de sua companheira medrosa. Olhou em volta e avistou uma pilha de jornais velhos no chão, pegou alguns e enrolou. "Isso deve ser suficiente. Agora vou mostrar quem é que manda aqui. Bóris, a aranha, não é páreo para a grande Ritsu-sama." Andou em direção à parede empunhando o jornal como um samurai empunha sua katana.

A valente defensora dos medrosos e apavorados golpeou o jornal contra a parede onde estava a aranha, mas a pequena criatura foi mais rápida e saiu em disparada correndo pela parede, Ritsu ia atrás tentando acertá-la mas sem resultado. Até que a aranha parou em um canto, alto demais para a menina.

Ritsu, então, decidida a por um fim ao que afligia sua bela e medrosa amiga, puxou uma caixa de madeira e pôs encima de uma lata que já estava no canto abaixo da aranha, para poder alcançar seu alvo.

Desta vez o golpe foi certeiro. Ritsu esmagou a aranha contra o jornal. Porém, com a força que usou para bater no pobre animal, a menina se desequilibrou e caiu de sua escada improvisada.

"Ricchan!" "Ritsu-senpai!"

"Ritsu, você se machucou?"

"Eu estou bem, Mio- ai, não toca aí."

Mio percebeu um corte na perna de sua amiga e tentava retirar o caco de vidro que causou o ferimento.

"Precisamos cuidar disso. Vamos para sua casa, consegue andar?"

"Claro que consigo, foi só um corte. Mas veja, Mio. Eu consegui." Ritsu segurava o jornal com o que um dia foi uma aranha.

Mio se sentiu culpada. Criar um problema para sua amiga por causa de algo tão pequeno.

"Obrigada, Ritsu." Mio disse e um leve rubor se espalhou por seu rosto "Mas de qualquer forma precisamos ir. Temos que limpar esse corte antes que infeccione."

As duas se despediram de suas companheiras de banda e cada grupo seguiu em direção ao seu destino.

Ritsu andava com o braço em volta do pescoço de Mio, apesar dos protestos. Foi apenas um corte, mas Mio não queria arriscar, conhecia a outra menina e sabia de seus esforços para parecer forte mesmo quando estava ferida.

E assim foram as duas. Enfermeira Mio teria trabalho pela frente.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pronto, acho que assim está bom" Mio terminava de colocar um curativo sobre o corte na perna de Ritsu. "Como você está?"

"Melhor. O corte já não dói tanto, mas minhas costas estão incomodando um pouco."

"Me desculpa, Ritsu, isso foi tudo minha culpa."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Mio. Acho que eu exagerei um pouco." Ritsu deu um pequeno sorriso para a amiga e tentou tranquilizá-la. "E logo eu vou estar bem de novo."

"Se você diz. Eu vou pegar um analgésico para sua dor nas costas. Os remédios ainda estão no mesmo lugar?"

"Sim, uma caixa no armário do banheiro."

Mio saiu do quarto e voltou com um comprimido e um copo de água, a outra menina agradeceu e tomou o medicamento.

"Você sabe que horas seus pais vão voltar?" Mio perguntou olhando para o relógio.

"Eles foram a um jantar na casa de uns amigos, então..." Ritsu parou por um tempo, refletindo "não faço ideia. Às vezes, quando eles saem assim, só voltam quando eu já estou dormindo."

Mio avaliou a situação. Para os pais de Ritsu só chegarem em casa depois dela estar dormindo significa que eles voltariam bem tarde.

"Mas por que a pergunta?"

"Bem, é que... você está aí desse jeito e não tem mais ninguém em casa pra cuidar de você caso você precise de alguma coisa, então eu pensei..."

"Mio, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar."

"... que eu deveria ficar aqui e cuidar de você."

"Oh, Mio-chwan está preocupada comigo!" Ritsu juntou as mãos abaixo do queixo com os olhos brilhando.

"C-cala a boca, Ritsu. Eu só não quero te deixar sozinha quando você está machucada." Mio desviou o olhar tentando esconder o rubor em seu rosto, "Vou avisar a minha mãe." Então pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem.

"Tudo bem. Mio. Eu deixo você ficar contanto que me responda uma coisa."

"_Deixa? _Ok, Ritsu, o que quer que eu responda?"

"Eu conheço você há bastante tempo e sei como você se impressiona fácil com sangue, feridas e essas coisas, às vezes chega até a desmaiar por causa de um cortezinho no dedo. Mas eu não vi nada disso agora enquanto você cuidava do meu ferimento, pareceu nem se importar com o sangue, agindo tão naturalmente que eu pensei: Mio, é você mesma?"

Mio congelou ao ouvir isso e perceber que ela havia visto sangue e até mesmo tocado nele. O terror quis tomar conta de sua mente, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela parou esse sentimento que sempre a dominava diante de uma situação como esta.

"_É mesmo, eu não tive medo agora há pouco. Mas como?" _Mio olhou para o curativo na perna direita de sua amiga, em seguida levantou os olhos para encontrar o olhar curioso da menina a sua frente. "_Talvez porque..." _Numa fração de segundo cinza e âmbar se encontraram "..._eu me preocupe mais com ela do que com meu próprio medo" _Mas ela mesma sabia que seu medo era muito forte para ser ignorado dessa forma. Desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer do quarto e tentou pensar em todos os motivos que pudessem levá-la a agir assim. Um leve rubor se espalhou por seu rosto diante do pensamento. "_Será que... eu..." _A menina de cabelos negros se virou para olhar diretamente nos olhos da outra mas não conseguiu. Baixou os olhos para seu colo enquanto apertava as mãos nervosamente. "_Não pode ser... Não, não e não! Ritsu é minha melhor amiga, é natural que eu me preocupe com ela. Não tem nada de mais nisso."_

"Mio, você está bem?" Ristsu se aproximou pegando em suas mãos. O contato fez Mio estremecer. "você parece nervosa, desculpa se o que eu acabei de dizer..."

"N-não, Ritsu. Eu estou bem." A menina procurou algo para mudar de assunto, quando seus olhos encontraram uma pilha de papeis sobre a mesa no centro do quarto: Romeu e Julieta. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se virou para a amiga e perguntou "Ei, Ritsu. Por que não ensaiamos algumas cenas da peça de teatro já que eu vou passar a noite aqui? _Droga, Mio. Péssima escolha" _Mas era tarde para voltar atrás e a pobre menina ficou ainda mais nervosa diante do que teria que enfrentar.

"Oh, a peça" Ritsu se jogou para trás em sua cama cobrindo os olhos com o braço. "Não entendo por que temos que fazer isso, algo tão fora de moda como Romeu e Julieta, chega a ser constrangedor." Ela ia dizer qualquer coisa sobre fazer um par romântico com outra garota, mas percebeu que isso só pioraria as coisas. "Não importa. Nós temos que fazer, já demos nossa palavra" se levantou da cama e pegou os papeis sobre a mesa "e se vamos fazer então faremos o nosso melhor. Vamos ensaiar, Mio"

A menina mais alta engoliu em seco. "E por onde vamos começar?"

"Deixa eu ver. Qual é a primeira cena que temos juntas?" Ritsu folheou os papeis até encontrar o que queria. "Aqui está! Ato 1, Cena 5!" Seus olhos se arregalaram ao lembrar do que se tratava. Mio se aproximou para ver e quase desmaiou.

"Não, Mio! Volta! Desmaiar não vai resolver o problema."

"Mas, Ritsu~"

A menina de cabelos curtos respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, porque além de ter que se convencer a fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, também teria que convencer sua parceira.

"Ei, Mio. Eu acho que não tem nada de mais nisso. É só uma peça de teatro com um beijinho cenográfico." Tentou sorrir, mas não foi convincente.

"Beijo cenográfico? Isso não existe! Ou é beijo ou não é."

"Ora, Mio. Vamos lá. Nós temos que ensaiar e isso faz parte da peça."

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar." A menina mais alta pegou os papeis para ver suas falas, mas hesitou por um momento. "Ritsu, você ouviu isso? Tem alguém no andar de baixo."

"Não muda de assunto, Mio! Não tem ninguém lá embaixo. Eu tranquei a porta quando a gente entrou."

"Mas, Ritsu, eu ouvi."

"Deve ter sido a sua imaginação. Agora, vamos: suas falas."

Mio tomou posição, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

"S-se minha m-mão p-prof-"

"Calma, Mio. Só estamos eu e você aqui. Não precisa ficar nervosa." Ritsu deu um sorriso tranquilizador para sua amiga que prosseguiu.

"Se minha mão profana o relicário, em remissão aceito penitência: meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará, com sobra, reverência." Mio pega a mão de Ritsu em sua própria e a beija.

"Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Este é o beijo mais santo e conveniente"

"Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?"

"Sim, peregrino, só para orações."

"Deixai então, ó santa! que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações."

"Sem se mexer, o santo exalça o voto."

"Então fica quietinha: eis o devoto. Em tua boca me limpo dos pecados." A menina mais alta se aproxima da outra quase fechando a distância entre elas quando um abrir de porta a interrompe.

"Ritsu, querida, você ainda está acordada? Oh, olá, Mio-chan."

Mio acenou para a mãe de sua amiga que estava parada na porta com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios. _"Eu sabia que tinha ouvido alguma coisa! Mais um segundo e..."_

"O que vocês estavam fazendo a essa hora?"

"Estávamos ensaiando para a peça." Ritsu levantou o script para confirmar suas palavras.

"Ah, sim, a peça! Quando vai ser mesmo?"

"É no primeiro dia do festival escolar, mamãe."

"Seu pai e eu vamos assistir."

Mio corou profundamente e Ritsu tentou disfarçar seu desconforto.

"E, Ricchan, seu noivo mandou um beijo." A mãe da menina disse com uma piscadela.

"Ele não é meu noivo!"

"Então diga isso a ele."

"Eu já disse!"

A mulher saiu do quarto com um "boa noite", deixando as meninas sozinhas novamente.

"É o Toya-kun de novo?" A mais alta delas perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"É. Para minha desgraça."

"Ele não aprende mesmo, né? Apesar de tudo, continua apaixonado."

"Ele é um idiota, isso sim."

"Você acha que quando as pessoas se apaixonam elas ficam idiotas?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu acho que quando uma pessoa se apaixona ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, e muitas vezes pode ser alguma coisa idiota ou ridícula. Mas o Toya é um idiota independente de estar apaixonado ou não. Esse cara me dá nos nervos! Só porque o pai dele e o meu pai são melhores amigos ele acha que pode se dar ao direito de me chamar de noiva dele, como se eu fosse me casar com um almofadinha daqueles. E além do mais: eu só tenho 17 anos! Esses casamentos arranjados na adolescência são coisa da época de Romeu e Julieta. Esse sistema não funciona mais."

"Acalme-se, Ritsu. Eu não acho que ele vai levar isso à diante. Se ele quiser mesmo casar com você, você pode fugir como Julieta planejava fazer." Mio disse zombando de sua amiga que lhe respondeu com um olhar irritado.

"Se ele quiser levar isso a diante eu dou uma surra nele."

"Ei, se lembra na quarta série, quando ele quis te pedir em namoro na frente dos nossos colegas e você pôs ele pra correr?"

"Hahaha, me lembro, e faria de novo se precisasse."

"Pobre criatura, só queria dar à sua amada um almoço romântico." Mio abafou uma risada.

"Não sei o que você vê de romântico em sanduíches de sardinha e suco de goiaba."

"Pelo menos ele acendeu uma vela sobre a mesa."

"A vela que eu ameacei apagar nas bochechas dele se ele não parasse com aquela coisa brega."

"E o suco que você ameaçou fazê-lo beber pelo nariz; e não vamos falar dos sanduíches."

As duas trocaram olhares e explodiram numa gargalhada, só pararam quando a mãe de uma delas pedia, aos berros, por silêncio.

"É melhor irmos dormir, estou cansada." Ritsu disse com um bocejo. "Você pode ficar com a cama, eu vou dormir no futon."

"Mas, Ritsu, é a sua cama. E você não estava com dor nas costas? Está bem pra você dormir no chão?"

"Eu já estou melhor, Mio. Olha, eu vou ficar bem aqui." Disse enquanto estendia o colchão no chão ao lado da cama "Assim, se o monstro de debaixo da cama aparecer ele vai ter que passar por mim primeiro, ok?"

Mio estremeceu ao som da palavra monstro. Por que ela ainda acreditava nessas coisas? Talvez na esperança de que a outra menina pudesse realmente protegê-la de seus medos? "Ok, mas eu ainda não estou com sono."

"Tudo bem, a gente pode conversar antes de dormir."

"E o ensaio para a peça?" Mio lembrou de repente do que estavam fazendo antes de serem interrompidas.

"Não tem problema. Amanhã ensaiaremos por 14 horas."

"Não precisa exagerar." A menina de cabelos negros arremessou um travesseiro contra o rosto de sua amiga. Ritsu não ficou para trás: devolveu o travesseiro e se lançou sobre a outra menina num ataque de cócegas. Outra explosão de risadas seguida por mais uma repreensão vinda do quarto vizinho. Então as duas se calaram e deitaram em seus lugares.

"Ei, Ritsu."

"Que é, Mio?"

"Cante para eu dormir."

"O quê?!" Ritsu olhou com curiosidade para sua amiga. _"O que ela quer agora?"_

"Minha mãe costumava cantar para eu dormir quando eu era criança e não tinha sono. Agora eu preciso que alguém cante para mim." Mio explicou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Mas eu não sou a sua mãe e você não é mais criança."

"Ritsu~ Por favor." A menina pediu com um olhar suplicante, e era impossível para Ritsu negar qualquer coisa com aqueles olhos cinza olhando para ela daquela maneira, por mais estranho que fosse o pedido.

"Tudo bem, Mio. _Aonde ela quer chegar com isso? _O que você quer que eu cante?"

"Algo romântico."

Ritsu se contorceu em um acesso de coceira. _"Por que ela tem que pedir uma coisa dessas? Mas espera aí. Eu não estou planejando confessar meus sentimentos? Essa pode ser uma chance de chegar aos poucos ao ponto onde eu quero chegar. Droga, eu sou péssima com coisas românticas. Bem... não custa tentar. De alguma maneira pode dar certo. _Ok, Mio. Se prepare porque agora você vai ouvir ninguém menos que a grande Whitney Ritsu!" A menina disse com uma encenação exagerada e se posicionando para o seu pequeno 'show'. "Vou cantar com todo meu coração para você, minha princesa." Então tomou fôlego e soltou com sua voz estridente e uma pronúncia terrível um verso que soou mais ou menos assim: "Endaaaaaiai uiu óueis loviuuuuuuuu!"

A menina mais alta não agüentou e bateu na cabeça da cantora. "Eu pedi pra você cantar, não tocar uma sirene. Quer que a sua mãe chame a nossa atenção de novo?"

Como para confirmar o que ela havia dito, mais uma repreensão se ouviu vinda do outro quarto.

"Ora, Mio! Eu ponho toda minha emoção numa canção pra você e é assim que você me agradece?"

"Bem, também não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só que você cantou um pouco alto de mais." Mio falou um pouco envergonhada.

"Então eu vou escolher uma canção que eu possa cantar mais baixo. Conhece uma música da banda The Who chamada Pictures of Lily?" Mio assentiu com a cabeça. "Vou cantar uma versão alternativa dessa música: Pictures of Mio." Ritsu limpou a garganta e começou a cantar. A letra era quase igual à original, mudando alguma palavra aqui e ali para de adaptar ao seu contexto. Na música ela dizia que estava cansada de passar noites sem dormir, mas então as fotos de Mio haviam curado a sua insônia. Quando ela chegou ao refrão, Mio a interrompeu.

"Espera, Ritsu. O que você quer dizer com 'pictures of Mio made my life so wonderful, pictures of Mio helped me sleep at night'?"

"Exatamente isso que você ouviu: as fotos de Mio tornaram minha vida maravilhosa e me ajudaram a dormir à noite." A menina de cabelos negros começou a corar. "Sabe o que é, Mio? Com esse tempo quente e úmido há muitos mosquitos, então eu pus uma foto sua ali para espantá-los." Ritsu apontou para o lugar e Mio pode ver, sob a luz da luminária na cabeceira da cama, uma foto sua.

"Idiota!" A menina menor não teve tempo de se esquivar do punho de sua amiga.

"Está vendo? É disso que eu estou falando. Os mosquitos chegam perto e quando vêem sua foto eles fogem de medo de levar um desses seus golpes fatais."

"Cala a boca, idiota!"

Ritsu deu um sorriso brincalhão para a outra menina. Mio bufou irritada e olhou para outro lado.

"Ei, Mio. Quer saber por que eu tenho uma foto sua na cabeceira da minha cama? Quer dizer, além de espantar os mosquitos, é claro." Mio lançou um olhar de advertência. "Para que você seja a última pessoa que eu vejo antes de fechar os olhos."

"Ritsu?!" Mio se virou para ver sua amiga, toda a irritação de segundos atrás tinha desaparecido, sendo substituída por perplexidade e... carinho?... por sua amiga.

"Boa noite, Mio."

"Ei, Ritsu, espera! O que você quer dizer com isso? Ritsu!"

A menina não respondeu. Se rendeu ao cansaço e adormeceu.

Mio ficou ali por um momento, deitada na beirada da cama contemplando a figura adormecida de Ritsu. Como essa menina podia mexer tanto com suas emoções e provocar seus sentimentos desse jeito? Estendeu a mão para acariciar seus cabelos e o pensamento de 'como a franja solta lhe cai bem' lhe ocorreu provocando um sorriso nos lábios da menina de olhos cinzentos.

"Boa noite, Ritsu. Durma bem."

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Quanto a esse "noivo" da Ritsu? wtf? bem, eu precisava fazer a Ritsu dizer algumas coisas sobre as tais "pessoas que agem de maneira idiota" hehe, e esse OC foi útil de alguma forma, talvez ele apareça de novo na história, ou não? (na verdade eu queria muito ver a Ritsu dando um fora em um cara hahaha, maldade)_  
_o que eu acho sobre a Mio ser tão medrosa: bom, eu digo que a culpa é da Ritsu, mas não acho que seja uma culpa no mau sentido, e tudo bem que ela assuste a Mio de propósito na maioria das vezes, mas eu acho que a Mio confia na Ritsu e sabe que se a situação ficar difícil, Ritsu vais estar do lado dela para protegê-la não importa o quê._  
_e sobre a música que a Ritsu cantou por último: The Who é a banda do baterista preferido dela, eu só achei que podia explorar isso de alguma forma. Quando eu ouço essa música eu imagino a Ritsu cantando "pictures of Mio, Mio, oh, Mio, Mio, Ro-Mio, Pictures of Mio!" haha_


	4. Chapter 4

"Olá, todo mundo! Hoje eu trouxe biscoitos." Ritsu entrou na sala do clube anunciando sua presença. Carregava uma lata com desenhos de coelhinhos.

"Grande Ricchan!" Yui correu para saudá-la com um abraço, mas sua visão estava focada na lata. Felizmente a recém chegada conseguiu desviar a investida de sua amiga esfomeada.

"Ei, Yui. Não são só para você. Controle-se."

Yui amuou e voltou para seu lugar.

"Qual é o motivo da agradável surpresa, Ricchan?" Mugi perguntou enquanto servia o chá.

"Bem, ontem Satoshi veio para mim e me pediu ajuda. Disse que tem uma menina na classe dele de quem ele gosta, mas não sabia o que fazer para chamar a atenção dela. Então eu disse: 'Satoshi, eu tenho uma receita que vai fazer essa garota cair aos seus pés'. Aí eu preparei essas rosquinhas que meu irmão chamou de 'biscoitos do amor', mas acho que exagerei nos ingredientes e fiz um pouco de mais. Fiquem à vontade para experimentarem."

"São realmente deliciosos, Ritsu-senpai. Como você fez?"

"Ahh, Azusa. Esse é um segredo só meu." A presidente do clube estufou o peito com orgulho.

"Mio-chan, o que você achou dos biscoitos do amor de Ricchan?"

"Y-yui!" A menina corou levemente "estão ótimos, como sempre."

"Oh, então você já conhecia os biscoitos do amor!"

"N-não é isso. E não são 'biscoitos do amor', são só biscoitos."

"Mas Ricchan disse-"

"Eu sei que ela disse, eu só estou dizendo-"

"Então meus biscoitos são só biscoitos?! Oh, vida cruel! Eu me empenho em preparar algo para agradá-la e é com essa gratidão que ela me recompensa! Oh, vida, oh céus- ai! Isso doeu, Mio"

"Pare de fazer drama, eu já disse que estão bons. E você mesma disse que fez para o Satoshi dar para a garota."

A menina de cabelos curtos deu um grande sorriso para sua amiga. "E por que você acha que eu fiz a mais?"

"S-sendo assim... obrigada." Mio corou novamente e pegou mais um biscoito.

"Ricchan, estão muito saborosos! Você tem um grande talento para a cozinha. Já pode casar." Mugi parabenizou a cozinheira que agradeceu timidamente enquanto arranhava a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Quem se casar com Ritsu vai ter problemas com a balança."

"Isso é um elogio, Mio? É ótimo ouvir isso de você."

"Ei, não se anime de mais. A pessoa que se casar com você terá que ser alguém muito responsável para compensar essa sua personalidade irresponsável e descuidada, deverá estar sempre te vigiando para evitar que você faça alguma bobagem e terá que cuidar de você constantemente."

Ritsu agarrou as mãos de sua amiga com os olhos brilhando. "Eu aceito, Mio. Teremos uma grande casa, cinco filhos, uma casa na praia para as férias e tudo o que você quiser. Vamos ser felizes para sempre e você vai poder cuidar de mim."

De repente Mio se imaginou usando um avental na frente do tanque de lavar roupa enquanto cinco pequenas Ritsus destruíam a casa e a Ritsu maior lia um mangá na poltrona da sala com os pés encima da mesa de centro.

"Pare de falar bobagens! E... eu não vou me casar com você."

"Ora, Mio~!"

Neste instante a atenção de todas se desviou para uma certa cabeça de vento que tentava fazer sua própria cena.

"Azunyan! Case-se comigo! Aceite este biscoito como prova do meu amor" Yui estava de joelhos em frente a Azusa, segurava uma das rosquinhas e tentava colocá-la como uma aliança no dedo da menina mais nova.

"Y-yui-senpai! Eu... eu não posso me casar com você."

"Por que não, Azunyan?"

"Porque... porque..." A pequena garota olhava ao redor procurando desesperadamente por uma saída "porque você não faz o meu tipo."

Yui voltou deprimida para sua cadeira "Azunyan não me ama mais. Vou afogar minhas mágoas numa xícara de chá da Mugi-chan."

"Ei, Yui. Venha aqui um pouquinho." Ritsu chamou sua amiga rejeitada para um canto da sala separado das outras meninas. "Não é chegando assim do nada que você vai conseguir conquistá-la. Você precisa de planejamento. Escute-"

"Ritsu! Não ensine idiotices para Yui!"

"Não são idiotices, Mio!" Então se virou novamente para Yui e deu algumas instruções.

"O que essas duas vão fazer?"

"Não se preocupe, Azusa, se Ritsu mandar Yui fazer qualquer coisa estranha eu dou uma lição nela."

"Agora, Yui, vá e mostre o seu valor."

"Sim, capitã!"

Yui andou solenemente até sua pequena kouhai. Mugi observava a cena com intenso interesse se lamentando não ter trazido sua câmera.

"Azunyan, me escute, vou recitar um poema para você."

"O quê?!"

A morena fez sinal para que a outra ficasse em silêncio. Tomou uma respiração profunda e começou.

"Azunyan, meu doce de avelã

Com você quero acordar todas as manhãs

Ao seu lado quero olhar para o céu

E em uma tarde ensolarada saborear um pão de mel

Sentindo o perfume da mais linda flor

E cantar para você a mais bela canção de amor

Quando estou com você meu coração é como um pudim coberto com calda de caramelo

Então me pergunto: sem você, o que seria de mim, meu anjo mais belo

Por favor, não faça desse meu coração um tolo

E aceite ser o morango do meu bolo."

Yui ficou em silêncio depois de terminar seu poema, aguardando uma resposta de sua Azunyan. Mas esta apenas ficou parada, sem palavras, olhando para a menina à sua frente com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Ritsu, foi você-"

"Quem fez o poema? Claro que não, eu só falei para ela dizer o que ela sente antes de fazer um pedido desses. E você sabe muito bem que não combina comigo fazer versos assim, foi ela mesma que inventou. E, francamente, de onde ela tira essas coisas?!"

"Claro que não podia ter sido você. Afinal, você não tem capacidade para fazer versos."

"Ei, Mio!"

"Y-yui-senpai." A atenção se voltou para a menina mais nova do clube "O que eu devo dizer depois disso? Eu estou realmente impressionada que você tenha feito um poema de improviso para mim, mas... ainda assim... você não faz o meu tipo."

"Buááá! Azunyan não me ama mais!"

Azusa, nesse momento sentiu os olhares das outras meninas sobre ela e achou melhor fazer alguma coisa para contornar a situação. Yui-senpai pode ser meio estranha, mas não era justo deixá-la chorando assim. Então decidiu, só desta vez, se levantou do seu lugar e foi até Yui. Envolveu a menina mais velha em um abraço e beijou de leve a sua bochecha.

"Azunyan! Eu sabia que você me amava!" Yui esmagou carinhosamente a pequena menina em seus braços.

"Ahh, a juventude!"

"Sawa-chan?!"

Azusa sentiu a pele de seu rosto assumir um profundo tom de vermelho "Quando foi que você chegou?"

"Digamos que eu vi o suficiente. Mio-chan, eu preciso falar com você, sobre a sua recomendação para a faculdade, passe mais tarde na sala dos professores."

"Sim, Sawako-sensei."

"Agora preciso ir. Tenho que corrigir algumas provas. Obrigada pelo chá. E, Ricchan, os biscoitos estavam ótimos."

"Obrigada, Sawa-chan."

Yui correu em direção à mesa se dando conta de que havia esquecido algo importante: os biscoitos.

"Oh, ainda tem um."

"Um só? Tire as mãos de cima dele, Yui! Esse é meu."

"Não, Ricchan, eu vi primeiro. É meu."

"Nada disso, Yui. Fui eu que fiz, portanto eu mereço comer o último biscoito."

"Ei, não briguem vocês duas." A advertência de Mio não ganhou a atenção das duas meninas que seguiram com seus argumentos.

"Se foi você que fez, você provavelmente já comeu bastante ontem também, então deixe esse pra mim."

"Já chega, Yui. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum discutindo desse jeito."

_"Finalmente elas pararam" _Mio pensou aliviada.

"Vamos decidir isso à maneira dos samurais."

_"O quê?!"_

"Um duelo até a morte pelo último biscoito. Quem perder vai ter que lavar a lata e a louça do chá."

"Ok, Ricchan."

As duas se colocaram uma em frente à outra em posição de batalha, arregaçando as mangas.

"Preparada, Yui?" Ritsu perguntou com voz grave, sua adversária assentiu com a cabeça. "Então vamos à luta! Jan-Ken-Pon!"

"Yay! Ganhei o biscoito!" Yui comemorou dando duas mordidas na rosquinha e fazendo ela desaparecer.

Mugi empilhou as xícaras e os pires e entregou para a perdedora. "Aqui, Ricchan, seu prêmio."

"Que chatice."

"Foi você mesma que cavou a própria cova."

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Mio."

"Bem... já vi que não teremos prática hoje, então eu vou até a sala dos professores falar com Sawako-sensei. Ritsu, não se esqueça que vamos ensaiar para a peça na minha casa hoje. Você pode ir na frente, eu te encontro no caminho."

"Tudo bem, Mio. Não se preocupe."

...

Ritsu andava a passos lentos pela calçada. O silêncio da caminhada sem Mio a seu lado a deixava um pouco perturbada. Mio aceitará mesmo aquela recomendação? Se ela aceitar significa que as duas teriam que tomar caminhos diferentes. Há alguma coisa que possa impedir a dor da separação? Ritsu acreditava que sim. Se ela pudesse falar com sua amiga e dizer o que sente em relação a ela talvez ela pudesse mudar de idéia. Mas também havia a insegurança. Se Mio não sentisse o mesmo por ela, essa confissão poderia arruinar a amizade construída durante anos.

A menina de olhos âmbar desejava com todas as forças que as coisas ficassem bem para elas. Enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto e olhou para o céu para ver algumas nuvens se juntando. _"Espero que a Mio não demore." _Tirou seus fones de ouvido da bolsa, era melhor ouvir alguma música do que suportar esse silêncio. Então pode ouvir um toque lento de piano fora de sincronia com seus passos, mas que aumentou de intensidade com o andamento da música.

_"Apenas o amor_

_Pode fazer chover_

_Da maneira que a praia é beijada pelo mar"_

Seus passos aumentaram de velocidade conforme o ritmo da música.

_"Apenas o amor_

_Pode trazer a chuva_

_Que faz você desejar o céu_

_Apenas o amor_

_Pode trazer a chuva_

_Que cai como lágrimas lá do alto"_

Envolvida ao som da música, Ritsu esqueceu do mundo ao seu redor e não ouviu sua amiga chamando por ela alguns metros de distância. Só percebeu quando a outra menina pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

"Ah, Mio. Como foi?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza. Sawako-sensei enviou o pedido, a resposta deve chegar em alguns dias." Ritsu ficou em silêncio por um instante, sem saber o que dizer. Não é bom pensar sobre isso agora. Deixe que o tempo mostre a direção. Melhor pensar em outra coisa.

"Vamos, Mio. Ainda temos que ensaiar aquela cena para a peça. Falta menos de uma semana para o festival, já ensaiamos todas as outras cenas, menos uma. Eu entendo a sua insegurança, mas não podemos deixar para ensaiar na última hora."

"Sim, Ritsu, eu queria falar com você sobre isso."

"O que você quer falar? Por favor, não diga que vai desistir."

"Não, eu não vou desistir. É só... o beijo... eu acho que não precisamos fazer como se fosse de verdade, entende? Eu quero dizer, não como os beijos nos filmes, apenas..."

"Um selinho."

"É. Isso."

Mio ficou um pouco envergonhada e Ritsu deu um sorriso reconfortante para sua amiga.

"Para mim está bem, Mio. _E eu também não gostaria que o nosso primeiro beijo fosse uma encenação. _Vamos fazer assim."

A menina de olhos cinza respirou aliviada e levantou a cabeça para encontrar um céu da mesma cor de seus olhos.

"Ritsu, é melhor nos apressarmos. Será que vai chover?"

"Espero que sim. Vamos."

* * *

_**N/A:**_a música que a Ritsu estava ouvindo no final é Love Reign O'er Me da banda The Who, de novo :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Yui! Você viu a Mio por aí?" Ritsu entrou nos fundos do auditório e encontrou a outra menina com os braços levantados 'praticando' para a peça.

"Mio-chan foi naquela direção" Yui disse olhando para onde ficavam os banheiros.

"Oh, obrigada, Yui. E não fique muito tempo com os braços levantados. Você vai ter cãibras."

"Ricchan, eu estou ensaiando." Disse Yui fazendo beicinho. De repente a menina fez uma expressão como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo. "Ah! Eu quase me esqueci. Sawa-chan mandou avisar para irmos à sala de aula trocar de roupa daqui a meia hora."

"Ok, eu digo isso pra Mio. Até depois."

Ritsu correu para onde a outra menina havia indicado tentando não ficar nervosa. Mio desapareceu logo depois do almoço sem dizer aonde ia, e a menina de cabelos curtos estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Então lá estava ela, em pé no corredor.

"Mio, ainda bem que eu te encontrei. Pensei que tivesse fugido."

"N-não, eu não fugi, Ritsu. Eu só... estou com medo que alguma coisa dê errado."

"Você não parece bem. Precisa se acalmar." Ritsu disse pegando na mão de sua amiga. "Vamos à sala do clube, vou fazer um chá para você."

"S-será que o chá vai ajudar?" Mio olhou para a menina menor quase em súplica.

"Se o chá não funcionar, eu tenho outra coisa que vai. Não se preocupe, Mio. Vamos?" Ritsu puxou a mão da outra menina e lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante. Mio retribuiu o sorriso e a seguiu.

...

A menina de cabelos negros pegou a xícara com as mãos trêmulas para beber o primeiro gole de chá.

"Ritsu... você não está nervosa com a peça?"

Ela foi surpreendida com a pergunta. E é claro que estava nervosa, afinal ela teria que subir no palco do auditório e não seria para ficar atrás do seu kit de bateria. Mas demonstrar nervosismo nesse momento só iria piorar o estado da outra garota. Então respirou fundo e deu uma resposta otimista.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Mio. Nós ensaiamos bastante, você sabe."

"Mas, Ritsu. E se eu tropeçar e cair no palco? Eles vão rir de mim."

"Isso não vai acontecer. Não terá cabos de instrumentos no chão durante a peça. Tudo o que nós temos que fazer é ir lá e mostrar pra eles que nós somos capazes de fazer isso."

"E-eu não sei se consigo." Mio apertou as mãos em seu colo, seus olhos úmidos voltados para a xícara a sua frente. "Às vezes eu queria ser como você."

"Eh? Como eu?" era difícil para Ritsu entender como uma garota inteligente e talentosa como a Mio poderia dizer algo assim.

"É. Você é confiante e corajosa, não tem medo de nada. E eu sou só uma menina medrosa que fico me escondendo atrás de você."

As palavras de Mio fizeram Ritsu se sentir desconfortável. Parte desse medo de sua amiga era culpa dela. Ela precisava consertar o que havia feito.

"Mio. Você acha que ter coragem é o mesmo que não ter medo?"

A menina assentiu com a cabeça.

"Pois eu não acho isso." Mio ficou surpresa. "Ter coragem não é o mesmo que não ter medo. Ter coragem é você ser capaz de enfrentar seu medo e poder vencê-lo."

"Você acha que eu posso fazer isso, Ritsu?" um brilho de esperança surgiu nos olhos cinzentos da menina mais alta.

Ritsu chegou mais perto de sua amiga e a envolveu em um abraço caloroso.

"É claro que pode, Mio. Você já enfrentou aquela plateia antes. Você já teve coragem para isso. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem dessa vez. E eu vou estar lá, com você."

"Ob-obrigada, Ritsu." Mio fechou os olhos no abraço da amiga. "Obrigada por me dar a coragem que eu preciso."

As duas meninas ficaram ali, no abraço uma da outra, por alguns instantes, até que uma certa loira com olhos brilhantes abriu a porta da sala.

"Com licença. Me desculpem por interromper, mas Sawako-sensei está nos esperando na sala de aula."

"Ok, Mugi. Já estamos indo."

"Ahn. Eu vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto." Mio disse, saindo da sala e deixando as duas meninas para trás.

"Ricchan, você falou para ela?" Pelo brilho nos olhos da menina era óbvio sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Hehe, ainda não. Acho que se eu dissesse isso hoje ela ia acabar ficando mais nervosa." Ritsu respondeu alisando os cabelos da nuca.

"Então como você vai fazer? Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me pedir."

"Bem, na verdade eu planejei algo. Eu quero levá-la ao Max Burger no final de semana, e gostaria que você, Yui e Azusa também fossem."

"Você pretende pedi-la em namoro diante de toda a banda?"

Ritsu respondeu com um sinal de vitória.

"Que romântico!" A loira pôs as mãos no rosto e entrou em devaneio, provavelmente imaginando a cena.

"E-ei, Mugi. Também não é assim. Não é pra ser romântico. É só... bem... você sabe." A menina tentou se explicar e apenas deu um sorriso quando viu que havia falhado.

"Tudo bem, Ricchan. Você pode contar comigo. Vou convidar as outras meninas para irmos no sábado à tarde."

"Obrigada, Mugi. Mas pode deixar os convites comigo. Acho que eu mesma tenho que fazer isso."

"Vamos, meninas, ou iremos nos atrasar." Mio chamou por suas companheiras na porta da sala. Então as três desceram juntas para se prepararem para a apresentação.

...

Os expectadores aguardavam ansiosos pelo início da peça. Conversas preenchiam a atmosfera no auditório lotado, só silenciando quando as cortinas do palco foram levantadas. Então ouviram-se gritos de um certo grupo de meninas quando a protagonista entrou em cena.

Não era para menos. Mio Akiyama era a grande estrela do espetáculo. A menina mais bonita de toda a escola, na visão de Ritsu, ficava perfeitamente bem naqueles trajes de Romeu, como um verdadeiro príncipe, embora com feições femininas, causando admiração e até inveja nas garotas que assistiam à peça.

A própria Ritsu ganhou olhares de admiração do público com sua beleza e atuação impecável, se portando como uma dama em virtudes da personagem. O que chamou a atenção de um expectador em especial.

Depois do final da peça o elenco pode ver que seus esforços valeram à pena. Romeu e Julieta foi um sucesso graças a dedicação das meninas que atuaram, Tsumugi, que dirigiu os ensaios, Sawako, que confeccionou os figurinos, mas principalmente a perfeita sintonia entre Mio e Ritsu. As duas meninas conseguiram transmitir ao público os sentimentos de seus personagens, como se fossem os próprios, emocionando cada um que estava presente naquele auditório.

...

"Meninas, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho!"

"O-obrigada, Mugi." A menina de cabelos negros agradeceu timidamente enquanto Ritsu sorriu satisfeita. "De qualquer forma, temos que ir à sala do clube. Azusa já deve estar esperando."

"Yoshi! Vamos ensaiar- hã, esperem. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." A baterista saiu correndo deixando para trás suas companheiras de banda.

"O que deu na Ricchan para ela sair desse jeito? Dor de barriga?"

"Provavelmente, Yui."

"Oooi, meninas! Olá, Mio-chan!"

As três se viraram e viram um rapaz bem vestido, de estatura média e cabelos escuros acenando e andando na direção delas.

"O-oi, Toya-kun. Como vai?"

"Muito bem, obrigado. Eu gostaria de parabenizá-las pela peça, vocês foram incríveis."

"Obrigada. Estas são Yui Hirasawa e Tsumugi Kotobuki, nossas colegas de aula e de clube." Mio apresentou suas amigas e em seguida se voltou para elas. "E este é Toya Matsuyama, um amigo de infância."

"Onde está Ritsu? Eu quero muito falar com ela." O garoto perguntou com um sorriso tímido e o rosto levemente corado.

"Parece que ela teve que atender aos chamados da natureza." Mio respondeu já imaginando o motivo da 'retirada' da menina menor. "Me desculpe, Toya."

"Ah... Tudo bem. Só diga a ela que eu vim vê-la, está bem? Eu preciso ir. Tenho uma apresentação na minha escola. Tchau, meninas."

Assim que se despediram, as duas meninas começaram a fazer perguntas.

"Mio-chan, quem é esse?" Yui começou com um olhar curioso.

"Por que ele perguntou da Ricchan?" Mugi tinha um pouco de preocupação em sua voz, mas nada que pudesse ser percebido pelas outras meninas.

"Será possível que ele goste da Ricchan?!" A guitarrista perguntou arregalando os olhos e a tecladista olhou para ela em surpresa.

"Como eu falei, ele é um amigo de infância meu e da Ritsu. Os pais deles são amigos desde a escola, então os dois se conhecem desde que nasceram, e ele é apaixonado por ela desde o primário."

"Então ele gosta mesmo da Ricchan!"

"Sim, ele sempre tentava conquistá-la e ela botava ele pra correr. No final eu ia me desculpar por ela, já que ela nuca fazia isso. Eu dizia 'ela deve só estar um pouco confusa com os próprios sentimentos, tenho certeza que ela não te odeia, e quando ela perceber que você gosta mesmo dela ela vai parar de agir assim'. Talvez seja por isso que ele nunca desistiu."

"Essa é a Mio-chan. Mas esse nome Matsuyama, eu acho que eu conheço de algum lugar." A loira comentou, pensativa.

"É provável que o seu pai conheça o Sr. Matsuyama, afinal, ele é um dos empresários mais ricos da cidade."

"Um cara rico gosta da Ricchan! Não é justo! Ela vai poder comer mais doces do que eu." As duas meninas riram do comentário de sua amiga cabeça de vento.

"Sim, Mio-chan. Meu pai deve conhecê-lo. Mas de que apresentação ele estava falando?"

"Ele toca na orquestra da escola dele. É violinista solo."

"Incrível! Podemos convidar ele para tocar com a gente, Mio-chan? Ele pode trazer doces quando vier." Yui pediu agarrando o braço da menina mais alta.

"Acho que a Ritsu não vai gostar muito da idéia. E por falar nela..."

"Ele já foi? Valeu, Miooo! Toca aqui!" Ritsu chegou onde estava o grupo levantando a mão a espera de um cumprimento de sua amiga e o que recebeu foi um soco na cabeça. "Ai! Por que fez isso?"

"Por que você fugiu?"

"Eu não fugi, eu precisava ir ao banheiro." Mio olhou para ela com cara feia. "Ok, você venceu. Eu não queria ouvir os elogios dele. É embaraçoso."

"Ritsu, ele gosta de você."

"Por isso mesmo que é embaraçoso. Eu me sinto desconfortável com um menino gostando de mim."

"Desconfortável por que?"

"Não sei. Só é... estranho." Ritsu desviou o olhar mexendo com os dedos.

"Ok, ache estranho se quiser, mas tente ser legal com ele, ele sempre foi gentil com você. O mínimo que você pode fazer é respeitá-lo."

"Tudo bem, Mio. Da próxima vez eu falo com ele. Satisfeita?"

"Assim está melhor. _Mas por que agora _eu _me sinto desconfortável? _Bom... vamos para a sala do clube."

"Yay! Vamos beber chá e comer doces!" Yui levantou o punho animada com a ideia.

"É isso aí, Yui! E a última a chegar não vai ganhar bolo!" Ritsu saiu em disparada seguida por sua companheira de brincadeiras.

"Não é justo, Ricchan. Você saiu na frente."

"Ei, vocês duas! Nós temos que ensaiar!" A baixista repreendeu suas colegas, mas sem sucesso. A tecladista apenas deu um sorriso. "Ah, Mugi. Eu não sei o que eu faço com essas duas."

"Ara ara, Mio-chan. Deixe elas se divertirem um pouco."

Mio suspirou pela aparente falta de preocupação da loira. Mas não contestou.

"Vamos beber chá e comer doces na sala do clube, precisamos relaxar um pouco."

"Será que a nossa apresentação de amanhã vai ficar bem?"

"Claro que vai, Mio-chan. Vamos ensaiar também."

"Está bem, Mugi."

As duas foram para a sala do clube se preparar para o outro dia, afinal o festival escolar ainda não havia terminado, e o show do dia seguinte seria o seu último na escola. E esse show ficou marcado na história de cada uma delas.


	6. Chapter 6

"Então, Ritsu, eu pesquisei sobre as coisas que você me pediu." Mio disse enquanto abria seu notebook sobre a mesa no quarto de sua amiga. Era sexta-feira e era ali que ela passaria a noite.

"Hmm, vamos ver... Ah! Gostei deste aqui!" A menina disse apontando para uma foto de uma mulher com um extravagante cabelo em visual kei. "Vai ficar bem em você."

A garota de cabelos compridos estreitou os olhos. "E o que você vai usar? Um moicano?"

"Hm... moicano parece bom."

"Era uma provocação, eu não estava falando sério. Mas, francamente, Ritsu, por que você tem essas ideias?"

"Mio, eu estou pensando no nosso futuro. Como poderemos tocar no Budokan se não formos famosas? E como vamos ficar famosas se não fizermos algo para chamar a atenção do público?"

"Então isso tudo é só porque você quer tocar no Budokan?"

"Claro que não é só por isso. Eu quero poder continuar tocando com todas vocês e também quero muito que nos tornemos profissionais. Você não quer continuar com a banda, Mio?"

"Sim, eu quero, não precisa nem perguntar. Mas então... é esse o assunto tão importante que você quer falar com todas amanhã?"

"Essa é uma das coisas que eu quero falar amanhã. Mas ainda tem algo mais importante do que isso."

"E o que é essa coisa tão importante?"

"Por enquanto é segredo. Você só vai saber amanhã." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso embora um leve rubor tenha tingido seu rosto.

"Tudo bem. Só espero que você não esteja aprontando alguma palhaçada."

"Não é palhaçada! Mio, como você é má." A menina disse fazendo beicinho.

"Ok, Ritsu. Peço desculpas. Mas de onde vamos conseguir dinheiro para gravar um clipe?"

"Eu já falei com a Mugi. Ela me disse que vai conseguir patrocínio, e um dos amigos do pai dela é dono de um estúdio de gravações, então não precisamos nos preocupar com isso." Ritsu explicou os detalhes de seu plano, ansiosa pelo dia de amanhã, e ainda mais ansiosa pelo momento em que demonstraria seus verdadeiros sentimentos à garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado compartilhando seus sonhos.

Mio ouvia com atenção, um pouco constrangida pela ideia de ter que gravar um vídeo clipe. Sua timidez ainda a incomodava, mas ao longo dos anos que passou ao lado de Ritsu, ela foi aos poucos conseguindo se libertar de sua insegurança. A garota de cabelos curtos, de alguma forma, conseguia passar uma confiança para ela, e Mio a admirava por sua ousadia e determinação.

"O esperado da nossa Mugi. E você tem ideia de que música nós vamos usar e de como faremos o clipe?"

"Isso nós vamos decidir amanhã, quando estivermos reunidas. E esse é só o primeiro. Faremos outros depois, ficaremos famosas em todo Japão, e no mundo também. Quem sabe até façamos um anime contando a nossa história."

"Ei, não faça planos impossíveis de realizar. Você vai acabar se frustrando."

"Eu sou a líder da banda, eu tenho que fazer planos."

"Sim. E eu tenho que chamar você de volta pra Terra."

"Hehehe... Mas você vai ver, Mio. Seremos uma grande banda!"

"Já somos uma grande banda. Mas, mudando de assunto, você já leu aquele livro que eu te emprestei?"

"Sim, terminei." Ritsu se levantou e pegou dois livros em cima da cômoda e entregou um deles à sua amiga. "A história é bem interessante, mas esse romance excessivamente meloso no final me deu alergia. E além do mais, se o personagem principal gostava da menina ele poderia simplesmente ter dito logo, não precisava ficar enrolando o livro inteiro pra confessar." De repente ela mesma se sentiu incomodada com o que acabara de falar. "Semana passada eu comecei a ler outro. Veja."

A garota pegou o outro livro e olhou a capa. "Salem's Lot, de Stephen King. É bom?"

"É muito bom, já estou quase no final."

"E-espera..." Mio começou com um tom de voz um pouco tenso. "Este não é aquele escritor americano famoso por escrever contos de terror?"

"Ele mesmo." Ritsu respondeu casualmente.

"E-e sobre o que é a história?" Mio pergunta apreensiva.

"É sobre uma cidade que fica infestada de vampiros."

Mio sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas está decidida a não se deixar levar pelo medo e tenta, de alguma forma, amenizá-lo. "M-mas não são vampiros maus, né?"

"O que você quer dizer com isto? Vampiros se alimentam do sangue das pessoas. Já viu algum que não seja considerado 'mau'?"

"Sabe, Ritsu, também existem os vampiros bons, que não fazem mal às pessoas, como em Twilight."

"Você leu Twilight?"

"Eu li. É um romance muito bonito." Mio argumentou.

"Mas você não teve medo de ler uma história sobre vampiros?"

"B-bem... eu achei que poderia superar o meu medo se eu lesse um livro em que os vampiros são bons." Ela disse, meio insegura.

"Então foi isso? Ok, Mio. Não tenho nada contra você ler o romance, mas se você quer realmente superar os seus medos você deve enfrenta-los e não disfarça-los." Ritsu explicou.

"Está bem, eu vou me esforçar. Mas, Ritsu, você não tem medo de ler essas histórias de terror?" A garota perguntou indicando o livro que sua amiga lhe mostrara.

"C-claro que não, Mio!" Ela respondeu com um sorriso enquanto alisava os cabelos da nuca. "Não tem como eu ter medo de um livro, você sabe. Hehehe. Essas coisas não existem de verdade, não é mesmo, Mio?"

"É-é lógico que não!" Mio disse, também tentando se convencer. "Ei, Ritsu! O que é aquilo na janela?" Perguntou apontando para uma sombra que se mexia do lado de fora.

"Kyaa!" A menina menor se jogou encima da outra derrubando-a no tapete do quarto. "O que é, Mio? Me diga o que tem na janela que eu vou proteger você."

Mio, mais assustada com a reação inesperada da outra garota do que com a, agora identificada, sombra, respondeu com uma provocação. "Oh, então você vai me proteger do galho de uma árvore, grande Ritsu-sama?"

"O quê? Um galho? Mio, por que você fez isso?" Ritsu se afastou para o outro lado do tapete.

"Desculpe. Eu não sabia que você ia ficar com medo." Ela disse no meio de uma risada.

"Eu não estou com medo! Eu só me assustei com a sua reação."

"E eu me assustei com a sua. Mas de qualquer forma, vamos dormir. Já estou ficando com sono." A garota se levantou e começou a tirar a blusa.

"M-mio! O que você está fazendo?" Ritsu perguntou nervosamente, sentindo o sangue em seu rosto esquentar.

"Não é óbvio? Eu vou vestir o meu pijama."

"A-aqui?"

"Qual é o problema? Este é seu quarto, só estamos você e eu aqui, e não é como se você fosse um menino para que eu não possa trocar de roupa na sua frente, certo?" Ritsu engoliu em seco e concordou, olhando para o tapete. "E você, Ritsu? Não vai se trocar?"

A ideia de tirar a roupa na frente da outra garota era demais para ela. "Eu estou bem assim. Não se preocupe comigo, Mio."

"Vai dormir de calça jeans? Faça-me o favor, Ritsu! Vista logo o seu pijama."

"Ok, eu vou vestir. Vire-se para lá."

"Francamente, o que deu em você?!"

"Não foi nada." Ritsu respondeu um pouco nervosa, depois de alguns instantes. "Terminei. Posso apagar a luz?"

"Espere. Você não vai pegar o futon? Prefere que eu durma nele desta vez?"

"Não. Bem... é... se importa em dividir a cama?" Ritsu perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu sabia! Você está mesmo com medo."

"Não é isso! É que hoje está frio e eu não tenho muitos cobertores." Ritsu tentou convencer.

"Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que dormimos juntas assim e, sinceramente, eu gosto de dormir com você."

Ritsu apagou a luz para esconder seu rosto corado e se dirigiu para debaixo das cobertas. Ficou alguns minutos desfrutando do calor de sua amiga e desejando que pudessem ter outras noites como esta, até pegar no sono.

Mio adormeceu logo em seguida, mas foi acordada pela voz da outra menina. Abriu os olhos e pode ver o rosto da garota sob a claridade que vinha da janela. Ritsu e sua mania de falar durante o sono. Mas sua expressão não era tranquila e sua voz demonstrava preocupação e um pouco de aflição.

"Mio... onde você está? Eu vou... pegar as estacas... e a água benta... acabar com todos eles... Eu vou te proteger ...Mio..."

A garota de cabelos negros, ao ouvir isto, se aproximou da outra e a envolveu em um abraço acolhedor.

"Eu estou aqui com você, Ritsu. Não se preocupe."

"Mio..." Ritsu então pareceu se acalmar e retribuiu o abraço, enquanto Mio sorria com a outra garota dormindo em seus braços. Era raro vê-la assim, tão indefesa e com uma expressão inocente que para ela parecia adorável. E foi com esta visão que Mio também adormeceu.

...

A tarde de sábado chegou e, com ela, a reunião da Hou-Kago Tea Time, regada com muito sorvete e refrigerante.

"Alguém tem alguma ideia para o nosso vídeo?" A presidente perguntou, com uma caneta e um bloco de notas na mão para fazer suas anotações.

"Bem... eu acho que ficaria bonito se gravássemos com crianças tocando no nosso lugar, como se fosse uma lembrança da nossa infância."

"Crianças, Mio-chan! Parece tão fofo!" Yui comentou, com a boca cheia de sorvete e os olhos brilhando.

"Pra mim parece que você só está tentando achar uma maneira de não aparecer no vídeo, Mio-chuan."

"N-não é isso, Ritsu. Eu realmente gosto dessa ideia."

"Tudo bem." A baterista falou enquanto escrevia em seu bloco de notas. "Mas vamos ver o que cada uma pensou. Você, Azusa. Alguma sugestão?"

A menina mais nova pensou um pouco antes de responder. "Eu acho que seria interessante se fizéssemos uma montagem com os nossos vídeos no festival escolar e também filmar a gravação da música em estúdio."

"Azunyan é tão legal!" Yui elogiou sua kouhai enquanto tomava outra colherada de seu sorvete.

Ritsu apenas passou a ideia para o papel e em seguida olhou para Mugi.

"Podemos gravar um vídeo com vários bichinhos de pelúcia no cenário enquanto tocamos a música. E você, Ricchan? Qual é a sua ideia?"

"A minha ideia? Eu pensei em nos vestirmos de gangsters e assaltar uma loja de bolos."

"Ideia rejeitada." Mio repreendeu a outra garota. "O que você pensa que somos? Delinquentes? E de onde você tirou essa ideia?"

"The Who." Ritsu respondeu, cruzando os braços. Em seguida, se voltou para sua outra companheira de banda, que ainda não tinha dado sua opinião. "E você, Yui. Tem alguma ideia?"

A guitarrista pôs a mão no queixo, refletindo por um instante. "E se fizéssemos um bolo de morango gigante e gravássemos o vídeo dentro dele?"

As outras garotas olharam para Yui por alguns segundos, Azusa abafou uma risada, Mugi apenas deu seu típico sorriso simpático, enquanto Mio e Ritsu pareceram gostar da ideia. Chá e bolos eram sua especialidade afinal.

"O esperado da minha subordinada." Ritsu deu um sorriso e um tapinha no ombro da companheira de banda. "Mugi, você acha que tem como fazer um cenário assim?" a loira assentiu com a cabeça à pergunta da presidente do clube. "Ok, está decidido então. Faremos conforme a ideia da Yui."

Yui comemorou a aprovação de sua ideia enquanto as outras aplaudiram. Não perceberam quando um certo rapaz se aproximou do grupo.

"Boa tarde, meninas." Era Toya, com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. As garotas responderam às saudações e Ritsu, mentalmente amaldiçoou sua falta de sorte. "Ritsu, eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento."

A garota se levantou, sem vontade, e foi até ele. "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"Eu fui até sua casa e a sua mãe me disse que você veio para cá, então eu vim falar com você. Tem algum tempo que eu planejo te dizer isto."

A menina de cabelos curtos engoliu em seco. Pelo tom de voz do rapaz era algo sério, e ela já desconfiava o quê. Ele, então tomou uma respiração profunda e pegou as mãos dela.

Mio via a cena de seu lugar, e sua mente a lembrou de todas as vezes que sua amiga reclamara das tentativas do rapaz em iniciar um relacionamento romântico com ela. Ritsu nunca gostara dele e não ia ser agora que ela começaria a gostar. _"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Por Ritsu." _Ela pensou. _"Mas... o que fazer?"_

"Ritsu, você sabe que eu a amo desde que éramos crianças. E desde quando eu vi a sua apresentação no festival escolar, eu não pude parar de pensar em você."

_"Eu tenho que fazer o Toya desistir dela." _Mio cerrou o punho, decidida.

O rapaz prosseguiu em sua declaração. "Então, Ritsu... eu vim lhe pedir: aceite ser minha Julieta e me permita ser o seu Romeu."

_"O quê? Toya ser Romeu? Ele só pode estar brincando. Ele é Páris. Não tem como ele ser o Romeu. Por que Romeu é..." _a mente da garota estava acelerada, já havia esquecido do mundo à sua volta. Na sua visão haviam apenas os três: Ritsu, Toya e ela mesma. _"Romeu é..." _Seu rosto mudou para uma expressão de surpresa quando finalmente percebeu, e logo em seguida se tornou uma expressão de compreensão. _"Romeu sou... eu."_

Ritsu engasgou com o pedido, não sabendo como poria ele para correr em um lugar como aquele. Olhava em volta, nervosamente, procurando por uma saída.

Foi quando Mio criou coragem. Toda sua insegurança e timidez foram substituídas por confiança e determinação. Ritsu estava em uma encrenca e era preciso salvá-la. Levantou-se e andou em direção aos dois com passos firmes.

"Ei, Toya!" A atenção de todas as pessoas ao redor se voltaram para ela, mas ela não percebeu e continuou com seu tom de voz forte. "Tire suas mãos da minha garota!"

Azusa engasgou com o refrigerante. Mugi parecia estar em transe, com as mãos no rosto. E Yui, sendo Yui, apenas continuou saboreando seu parfait sabor morango.

"Ah... me desculpem. E-eu não sabia que vocês..." Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, deixando cair a caixinha que segurava em uma das mãos, a surpresa foi muito grande para o pobre rapaz.

A garota mais alta puxou a menor pela cintura, não desviando seus olhos da criatura em estado de choque na sua frente. "Sim. Eu e Ritsu estamos juntas. E é melhor você parar de persegui-la se não quiser sofrer as consequências por seus atos estúpidos."

O rapaz foi incapaz de dar qualquer resposta coerente. Apenas se desculpou novamente e saiu da lanchonete sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

N/A: Sobre os livros citados no capítulo, eu coloquei o título original. Salem's Lot (A Hora do Vampiro, na versão brasileira) eu indico para aquelas pessoas que gostam de histórias tensas de terror. Mas não leia se você for uma criança assustada com medo do escuro mmmhuahahaha. E Twilight eu não li, então não posso dizer nada quanto ao livro, embora eu não goste desse tipo de romance, nada contra quem lê.

O clipe que a Ritsu falou da banda The Who é da música Happy Jack, eles se vestem de gangsters e assaltam uma loja.  
E pra quem não leu Romeu e Julieta e não sabe quem é Páris, ele é o noivo de Julieta escolhido pelo pai dela.  
Acho que era isso que eu tinha a dizer.  
Comentários e críticas são bem vindos.  
Até o próximo capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Ritsu ficou parada em seu lugar, seu coração acelerado mas o mundo à sua volta parecia girar em câmera lenta. O que, exatamente, acabara de acontecer? Sua amiga fez o inesperado. 'Assumiu um relacionamento' com ela bem no dia em que ela confessaria seus sentimentos. Mio, a garota tímida e medrosa que não podia falar em público sem ter um surto de tremedeira, desafiando sua própria lógica, tomou uma atitude surpreendente. O que realmente a impulsionou a agir assim? Ritsu queria saber: era apenas para afastar o Toya ou havia algum motivo especial? Saindo de seu devaneio, a garota de cabelos curtos deu o primeiro passo para acabar com suas dúvidas.

"Ei, Mio. Por que você fez isso?"

Mio vira-se para olhar diretamente a outra garota, fazendo seus rostos ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância, e percebe que agora está, não com uma, mas com as duas mãos na cintura de Ritsu. Seu rosto cora profundamente e o rubor é refletido na menina a sua frente.

Ela abruptamente dá um passo para trás e tenta responder, mas toda a confiança de poucos segundos atrás se esvai. A garota de cabelos negros volta ao seu estado tímido e inseguro, e sem saber se está preparada para contar a verdade, tenta, como pode, dar uma resposta coerente.

"B-bem, Ritsu... eu só queria que o Toya parasse de te incomodar."

"Mas..." Ritsu hesitou por um instante antes de fazer a pergunta seguinte "...por que você queria afastá-lo de mim?"

"Nós somos amigas, não é?... eu achei que poderia ajudar de alguma forma. Afinal, você sempre reclama que ele fica te perseguindo."

"Só por isso? Porque somos amigas?"

"Eh?"

"Obrigada, Mio." Ritsu disse com voz fraca e olhos marejados quase a ponto de transbordarem. "Eu acho que... eu vou pra casa agora. Eu tenho que... limpar o meu quarto. Até mais, meninas." Dando uma desculpa qualquer, a garota saiu pela porta da lanchonete com as mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa.

Mio sequer conseguiu reagir à repentina mudança de humor de Ritsu. Tudo acontecera tão rápido. Em sua mente ela tentava entender a ordem dos fatos: parecia que tudo estava bem na reunião da banda até que o Toya chegou e começou a falar com Ritsu, então ela mesma se levantou e enfrentou o rapaz, a garota questionou sua ação e quando Mio respondeu, ela simplesmente se despediu e foi embora, chorando. "_Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" _A menina de cabelos negros se pergunta "_será que eu disse algo que não deveria? Ou foi a maneira com que eu agi?" _No meio de seus pensamentos ela olha para o chão e vê a caixinha que o menino segurava nas mãos quando chegou. Ela pega o objeto "_tenho que devolver isto. A culpa é minha por ele ter deixado cair." _Decide que o melhor que tem a fazer é tentar arrumar a bagunça que causou. Primeiro devolveria a caixa para o Toya, ele não deve ter ido muito longe. Depois iria até a casa de Ritsu e falaria com ela. Se despediu das outras meninas explicando o motivo de sua saída e andou em direção à rua.

...

Enquanto caminhava pensava no que diria a Ritsu, teria que se desculpar com a garota, ou seria melhor contar a verdade desde o início? "_Contar que estou apaixonada por ela? Talvez possamos ter a chance de tentar um romance, enfrentar todo mundo por um amor proibido, fugir pra bem longe em busca da felicidade... eu preciso escolher outro tipo de livros pra ler. Claro que não seria assim. Afinal, quais são as chances de Ritsu corresponder aos meus sentimentos? Aquela idiota, sempre implicando comigo. Como ela pode ser tão irritante e tão adorável ao mesmo tempo?"_

Depois de alguns minutos ela avistou Toya andando a esmo. O chamou e quando ele se virou para ver quem era, ela pode ver seus olhos vermelhos e úmidos.

"O que você quer de mim agora? Não basta ter tirado a minha razão de viver?" Mio recuou ao ouvir isto.

"E-eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu."

"Desculpas não vão adiantar, mas não importa. E me desculpe também, por ter gritado com você."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo o que você está sentindo."

"Não, Mio-chan. Você não sabe o que é para um cara perder no amor para uma menina." Ele disse enquanto apertava um lenço na mão direita.

Mio baixou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder "Bem, Toya... se isso te conforta, Ritsu e eu não estamos namorando."

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo "Por quê? Mio-chan, por que isso então?"

Ela hesitou, mas achou que era melhor pra ele saber a verdade de uma vez por todas "Toya, me desculpe pelo que eu vou dizer, mas... a Ritsu não gosta de você, ela vem tentando te evitar durante todo esse tempo e..."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe?! E mesmo assim..."

"E mesmo assim continuei tentando. Sabe, Mio-chan, eu tinha esperança de que um dia ela entenderia. Você mesma disse, não é? 'quando ela perceber que você gosta dela de verdade' eu acreditei que ela fosse mudar a maneira de pensar sobre mim. Mas ela continuou fugindo de mim. Agora eu aceito a minha derrota, não vou ser um mau perdedor. Vou deixá-la em paz para ser feliz com quem ela quiser." O rapaz ficou de frente para Mio e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. "Mio-chan, eu confio ela a você."

"Eh?" Aquilo pegou a garota de surpresa. "_Ele está me pedindo para cuidar dela enquanto ela não encontra alguém para amar, ou para ser essa pessoa?"_

"Mio-chan, nós dois a amamos da mesma maneira, mas é em você que ela confia, é você que está do lado dela quando ela precisa..."

"E-eu nunca disse que eu..."

"Não precisa dizer. Eu posso ver em seus olhos."

A menina ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas acabou admitindo.

"Então eu quero que você a faça feliz. Está bem?" Ele tentou sorrir. Um sorriso triste de um derrotado entregando o prêmio ao vencedor.

"Eu não posso."

"Claro que pode. Tenho certeza de que ela está pensando em você agora." Ele tentou encorajar a garota.

"Ela pode até estar pensando em mim, mas não como você imagina." Ele pareceu confuso. "Ela não ficou feliz pelo que eu fiz, ela pareceu... decepcionada comigo, quando eu disse que agi daquela maneira para fazer você desistir dela." Mio foi diminuindo a voz enquanto falava.

"Então você só precisa falar com ela e contar o verdadeiro motivo de você querer me fazer desistir. Algo como 'eliminar um adversário no jogo', não é?" ele riu, o que fez ela se encolher de vergonha.

"Ah! Eu quase ia esquecendo. Eu vim te devolver isto. Você deixou cair." Ela disse estendendo a caixinha para o rapaz.

"Eu não preciso mais disso. Pode jogar fora." Mio ficou surpresa. Ele pegou a caixa e abriu, revelando o seu conteúdo: um anel de noivado.

"E-eu realmente sinto muito."

"Não, Mio-chan. Não precisa se desculpar. Você fez a coisa certa. Agora eu entendo, eu estava tentando força-la a aceitar uma coisa que ela não quer." Ele estendeu o objeto para a garota. "Você pode dar isto a ela se você quiser, como um presente seu."

"Não, Toya. Eu já me decidi. Vou conquistá-la com o meu próprio esforço. E guarde esse anel, um dia você vai encontrar uma menina que mereça recebe-lo."

Ele baixou os olhos, era difícil pensar em entregar aquele anel para qualquer menina que não fosse Ritsu, mas não disse nada.

"Você é um bom rapaz. Deve encontrar uma garota que te ame também. E não se preocupe, eu vou fazer o que você pediu. Vou falar com Ritsu."

"Obrigado, Mio-chan." Ele a abraçou , se despedindo e ambos seguiram seus caminhos.

...

Tsumugi, entendendo a situação de sua amiga baterista, se levanta para sair. Mas não sem antes se desculpar dizendo que tem um compromisso importante e que precisa ir, deixando para trás as duas guitarristas.

Encontrou a garota sentada embaixo de uma árvore em uma praça, com o rosto escondido entre os braços. Sentou ao lado dela e a puxou para um abraço. Ritsu retribuiu, encostando a cabeça no ombro da loira.

"Não tem jeito, Mugi. Pra Mio eu sou só amiga dela, nada mais do que isso."

"Mio-chan só estava confusa por causa do momento, tenho certeza de que ela não te vê só dessa forma."

"Mas você ouviu o que ela disse. Se isso não tivesse acontecido e eu dissesse o que eu sinto por ela, Mio sentiria nojo de mim agora."

"Shhh, não diga algo assim." A loira enxugou uma lágrima no rosto da outra menina. "Apenas deixe as coisas se acalmarem, cedo ou tarde ela virá falar com você."

"Eu não sei o que dizer depois do que aconteceu. Eu tinha tudo planejado, mas agora eu não sei o que fazer."

"Ricchan, você a ama?"

"Claro que eu a amo, Mugi." Ela respondeu olhando nos olhos da amiga. "Eu a amo como minha própria vida."

Mugi sorriu, da maneira de sempre. "Então diga isso a ela e você não vai se arrepender."

...

"Um furacão acabou de passar por aqui? Por que há menos de três minutos estávamos aqui fazendo planos e agora estamos só nós duas." Azusa comentou, boquiaberta. "Yui-senpai! Você está me ouvindo?"

"Hehe... me desculpe, Azunyan, eu não estava prestando atenção." A morena disse depois de tomar uma colherada de sorvete. Sim, ela ainda estava comendo.

"Senpai! Como você pode ficar tão tranquila depois do que aconteceu? Nós devíamos fazer alguma coisa."

"É? Por quê?"

"Como por quê?! Ritsu-senpai está triste com Mio-senpai. Sabe... eu acho que Ritsu-senpai gosta da Mio-senpai."

"Claro que ela gosta. Elas são amigas, Azunyan."

"Não, você não me entendeu. Eu quis dizer que Ritsu-senpai..."

"Mas Mio-chan é uma amiga especial para Ricchan. Minha mãe me contou que quando ela conheceu o meu pai eles se tornaram amigos, mas ele era um amigo especial, então eles se casaram e tiveram eu e Ui. É assim que Mio-chan é para Ricchan: uma amiga especial."

"Ah, você entende afinal ...da sua maneira."

A morena deu um sorriso bobo para a outra menina.

"Então, Yui-senpai, eu acho que nós devemos falar com Mio-senpai e contar para ela."

"Isso não, Azunyan."

"Mas por que não? Elas vão ficar assim e Mio-senpai nem vai saber porque Ritsu-senpai ficou triste com ela."

"Azunyan. Uma coisa é certa e é assim que deve ser: só você pode falar de seus próprios sentimentos para a pessoa que você ama, ninguém mais tem o direito de fazer isso por você. Então, mesmo que demore um pouco, elas vão se entender. Eu tenho certeza de que Ricchan e Mio-chan vão ser sinceras uma com a outra e vão saber o que fazer. Vamos, diga 'ahh'" a menina terminou seu discurso oferecendo um pouco de seu sorvete para Azusa, que aceitou sem pensar.

"Yui-senpai, eu não tinha visto as coisas dessa forma. Acho que não preciso me preocupar, né?" a menina sorriu o que fez a outra retribuir o sorriso. Mas logo mudou de expressão. "Essa não!"

"O que foi, Azunyan?"

"Elas três saíram sem pagar!"

"Oh! Isso é um problema." A morena disse, largando a taça de sorvete, já terminado.

"Nós vamos ter que dividir a conta. Quanto você tem?"

"Hehehe..." A cabeça-de-vento alisou os cabelos exibindo um sorriso idiota.

"Não me diga que você veio pra lanchonete, pediu duas porções de batata frita, um hambúrguer, três refrigerantes e quatro parfaits sem ter dinheiro pra pagar!"

"Desculpe, Azunyan. Eu me esqueci."

A menina menor espalmou a própria testa. "E lá se vai minha mesada."

"Então, Azunyan, você ouviu o que eu disse antes: se você ama alguém você tem que dizer."

"Sim, Yui-senpai. Mas não é hora pra isso"

"E você é a minha amiga especial."

"Eh?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Uma garota, deitada de costas sobre sua cama, olhava para o teto de seu quarto. Vazio. Diferente de sua mente, cheia de pensamentos e lembranças sobre uma certa menina de cabelos negros.

Ela estende a mão e pega seu celular na cabeceira da cama. Nenhuma mensagem ou ligação. Mais especificamente: nenhuma mensagem ou ligação de Mio nas últimas duas semanas. Desde aquela fatídica tarde de sábado, no Max Burger, as únicas palavras trocadas entre as duas foram breves cumprimentos. Mesmo na sala de música, entre um chá e outro, o silêncio se fazia presente entre elas.

Ritsu se levanta e pega uma bola de tênis no chão, perto da cômoda, e senta-se no tapete.

_"Eu acreditei quando ela disse, mas... será que vai acontecer como a Mugi pensou?" _A menina arremessa a bola contra a parede e pega ela no ar "_A Mio nem fala mais comigo. Às vezes eu penso se ela até mesmo não desistiu da nossa amizade." _Ela joga a bola mais uma vez, mas na hora de pegar, erra e acaba sendo acertada na testa. Desiste do jogo e volta a deitar na cama.

Tira um mangá da prateleira. Abre e vira algumas páginas, olhando os desenhos, começa a ler._ "Desde quando eu comecei a me interessar por esse tipo de estória?" _Fecha e põe em cima da mesa. _"Preciso me distrair com alguma coisa."_

Levanta-se e olha pela janela, e o que vê é um céu nublado e árvores sendo agitadas pelo vento, anunciando chuva. _"Dane-se! Vou sair um pouco."_

...

Não muito longe dali, outra garota rabiscava em seu caderno. Essa foi sua rotina nos últimos dias. Segurando a caneta na mão ela ensaiava cenas e as escrevia, tentando o seu melhor. Confessar seus sentimentos à pessoa amada não é algo fácil, ainda mais depois de um mal entendido.

_"Como devo me declarar para ela? Conhecendo a Ritsu, se eu disser algo romântico, ela é capaz de começar a rir." _ela lê as últimas frases escritas em seu caderno _"Isto é péssimo." _Então arranca a página, amassando-a e jogando na lixeira, onde já havia dezenas de bolas de papel amassado. _"Será que devo mesmo fazer isso? Qual será a reação dela? O que ela vai pensar de mim? Talvez eu apenas devesse me desculpar com ela e continuar com a amizade do jeito que estava antes." _Mio fecha o caderno colocando-o sobre a estante e a dúvida que a acompanhou durante duas semanas volta à sua mente _"Se ao menos eu soubesse o que ela tinha a dizer naquele dia. Algo mais importante que os planos da banda. Eu devia ter insistido pra ela dizer."_Ela olha para o celular, ao lado do computador, pensando em ligar para Ritsu e perguntar, mas logo descarta a ideia. Era estranho, depois de tantos dias sem falar com a garota, fazer uma pergunta assim.

Ela vai até a cozinha e pega uma caixa de pocky. Pensando em distrair o estômago para tentar distrair a mente. Mas era impossível. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a garota de olhos âmbar. Ela, então, pega novamente o caderno e abre em uma nova página. O vazio do papel em branco a assusta. Por que era tão difícil? Era esse sentimento mais forte do que ela mesma? A insegurança e o medo a venceriam mais uma vez? Tentando se convencer a não desistir, ela escreve o nome da outra garota ocupando metade da folha, em seguida escreve o seu próprio na outra metade. Foi nesse momento, ao ver seus nomes juntos, ocupando o papel, antes vazio, que algo pareceu se encaixar em sua mente. _"Como eu pude ser tão idiota para não perceber? Eu preciso falar com a Ritsu agora."_

Mio larga o caderno em cima da cama e corre até a porta. Volta e confere sua aparência, na frente do espelho, arrumando o cabelo, então desce as escadas e sai de casa.

...

Ritsu entrou no parque a passos lentos, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco. Aquele velho playgroud ainda conservava o ar nostálgico de anos atrás, e a garota acabara parando ali depois de andar sem rumo pelas ruas à procura de nada em especial.

_Em uma estrada seca e empoeirada_

_As noites que passamos sozinhos em solidão_

_Eu preciso voltar pra casa, para a fresca, fresca chuva_

Sentou-se em um dos balaços, passando os braços em volta das correntes. O mesmo balanço no qual encontrara Mio, triste por causa de uma redação, na quarta série. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a terra pisoteada e um pouco mais funda que no restante do terreno. Seu corpo refletia o cansaço de noites mal dormidas.

_Eu não posso dormir, então eu deito e penso_

_A noite está quente e negra como o breu_

Era a sensação de vazio em seu peito. Sem Mio até mesmo o sol não parecia brilhar com a mesma intensidade, e as noites mergulhadas em uma escuridão insondável.

Não havia ninguém no parque além dela. Mesmo assim ela ouviu passos se aproximando e alguém chamando seu nome. Pensou que fosse apenas sua imaginação pregando peças. Não poderia ser a voz de Mio.

Ela levanta a cabeça e encontra a garota de olhos cinzentos à sua frente, olhando para ela. Interrompe a troca de olhares, um pouco constrangida e tenta disfarçar a alegria em saber que sua amada Mio veio ao seu encontro.

_Oh, Deus, eu preciso de uma dose dessa fresca, fresca chuva_

"O-o que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim falar com você. Fui até sua casa e como você não estava, pensei que poderia te encontrar aqui."

Ritsu novamente cruzou seu olhar com o da outra menina e sorriu um pouco. Mio a havia encontrado lá sem ao menos procurar. "Sente-se, por favor." Disse indicando o balanço ao lado. Mio prontamente atendeu ao pedido.

A menina mais alta respirou fundo antes de começar. "Ritsu, eu quero que você ouça o que eu tenho a dizer." Esperou a confirmação da outra garota, e quando recebeu, prosseguiu com suas palavras. "Em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir desculpas por não ter percebido antes o que você queria me dizer naquele dia."

"Está tudo bem, Mio. Esqueça o que aconteceu." Ritsu olhou para o chão, quando uma pontada de dor atravessou seu peito ao lembrar-se do que sentira.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito você chorar. No começo eu não entendi. Mas acho que esse tempo foi necessário pra mim. Você sempre esteve do meu lado desde aquele dia quando estávamos na quarta série, eu era a garotinha medrosa e você me deu coragem." Mio sorriu para Ritsu, que retribuiu, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco estranha pela menção dos fatos que, há pouco, ocuparam seus pensamentos. "Foi aqui onde começou, não é? A nossa amizade." Novamente aquelas palavras fizeram com que Ritsu se sentisse triste. Ela era amiga de Mio. Apenas isso. "E durante todo esse tempo você me ajudou. Sabe... eu estou muito feliz em estar em uma banda e ter amigas como Mugi, Yui e Azusa. Eu sei que isso não teria sido possível sem você. Eu era tímida demais pra fazer as coisas por conta própria. Eu quero te agradecer por tudo até agora." A menina de olhos âmbar não respondeu, apenas continuou em silêncio. "Então aquilo aconteceu. Nós tivemos um mal entendido. Eu fui impulsiva e depois não soube como agir. Eu sei que te magoei e me sinto mal por isso. Então nos afastamos. Eu me vi sozinha novamente. Como aquela garotinha sentada no balanço chorando por que teria que ler uma redação na frente de outras pessoas, com medo demais para se imaginar diante de uma plateia. Você se lembra, Ritsu? Como termina aquela redação? O nobre cavaleiro chega e salva a princesa dos dragões que a ameaçavam. Foi isso que você fez naquele dia. Você me salvou dos meus medos. Mas desta vez você não estava lá para me salvar. Eu mesma havia te afastado de mim. Então eu percebi que precisava lutar, enfrentar esses dragões que sempre me ameaçaram. E vencê-los. Por você." Mio se levantou e ficou na frente de Ritsu.

Ritsu olhava para o chão e viu quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a molhar a terra batida do playground. Ergueu os olhos para encontrar a garota novamente em pé diante dela, sua visão turva devido às lágrimas que se formavam e ameaçavam cair assim como aquelas gotas que desciam do céu. Levantou-se também e envolveu a outra menina em um abraço. "Mio."

A menina mais alta apertou seus braços em torno da menor, deitando o queixo sobre seu ombro. "Foi bom encontrar você nesse lugar. Foi aqui que começou algo muito importante pra mim. E é aqui que começa outra etapa de nossas vidas. Ritsu, eu amo você."

Ao ouvir estas palavras, a garota de olhos âmbar se soltou do abraço para enfrentar os olhos cinzentos da outra menina. Naquele momento uma chuva leve já caía sobre elas, se misturando com as lágrimas de felicidade de Ritsu. "Eu também amo você, Mio. Eu quero ficar pra sempre do seu lado." Disse enquanto acariciava o rosto molhado da menina de cabelos negros.

Mio passou os braços sobre os ombros de Ritsu, ela sabia onde isso iria acabar. Era seu primeiro beijo, e embora tivesse visto cenas como esta inúmeras vezes em filmes, era completamente diferente quando era ela quem estava envolvida. Mas quando sentiu a insegurança novamente se aproximando e mordendo seu calcanhar, imediatamente a afastou. Não deixaria que nada estragasse esse momento.

Inclinou-se para frente, encostando sua testa na de Ritsu, que fechou os olhos e a distância entre seus lábios, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços. Quando seus corpos se tocaram, a garota de cabelos curtos abriu levemente a boca, pedindo passagem com a língua. Mio permitiu, aprofundando o beijo.

Mio achou impossível descrever a sensação. Era uma explosão de emoções. Era como compartilhar a visão de fogos de artifício em um festival de verão, só que muito mais intenso e bonito do que isto. Mas era muito mais, sentir o calor de sua amada em seus braços aqueceu seu coração como nunca. Ela não queria que esse momento acabasse.

Elas se afastaram quando o ar lhes faltou. Mio passou a mão nos cabelos molhados de Ritsu e sorriu fazendo com que a outra menina também sorrisse.

"Eu poderia ficar pra sempre com você assim. Mas eu acho melhor sairmos dessa chuva, ou vamos acabar pegando uma gripe."

"Claro, vamos para a minha casa. Fica mais perto daqui." Ritsu disse enquanto tirava seu casaco e o colocava sobre a cabeça da garota de cabelos negros. "Isso vai te ajudar a se proteger da chuva, embora você já esteja encharcada."

"E você não vai ficar resfriada sem o casaco?" Mio repreendeu a menina, que sorriu como uma boba.

"Não tem problema. Se eu ficar doente a enfermeira Mio vai cuidar muito bem de mim."

A garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ouvir isso e acertou o punho na cabeça da menina menor. "Você é mesmo uma idiota."

Ritsu não se intimidou, continuou sorrindo amplamente contagiando a outra menina. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

"E-eu também senti a sua." Mio desviou o olhar. Então, timidamente, procurou pela mão de Ritsu e a segurou. Ao sentir o aperto, a menina de olhos âmbar entrelaçou seus dedos e sorriu ainda mais para a garota mais alta.

"Vamos logo, eu estou ficando com frio." Ritsu, então, se aproximou mais passando o braço pela cintura de Mio e as duas saíram do parque andando em direção à residência Tainaka.

* * *

_**N/A:**_nesse capítulo tem alguns versos da mesma música do capítulo 4, Love Reign O'er Me, da banda The Who.

E como ficou? O que vocês acharam?


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A:**_ Último capítulo o/

* * *

Uma chuva forte caía sobre a cidade, o céu estava escurecendo e trovejava quando as duas meninas chegaram à casa de Ritsu, sendo recebidas por sua mãe. A mulher repreendeu a filha por não ter levado um guarda-chuva.

Ritsu sabia que ia chover quando saiu de casa, mas mesmo assim não se importou com isto. Havia outras preocupações ocupando sua mente no momento. Sua mãe não entenderia, pois não sabia do que se passava na cabeça da garota. Ritsu não contou nada sobre seus sentimentos. Ela tinha um bom relacionamento com a mãe e as duas conversavam muito sobre vários assuntos, mas havia coisas que Ritsu simplesmente preferia guardar segredo. Assim, ela apenas se desculpou por ter esquecido o guarda-chuva.

"De qualquer jeito, vocês precisam tirar essas roupas molhadas. Por que não tomam um banho quente? Eu vou buscar roupas limpas para vocês." A mulher foi empurrando as duas banheiro adentro. "Ah, Mio-chan. Você se importa se eu te emprestar minhas roupas? As da Ritsu não vão servir em você." Ela disse e foi andando em direção aos quartos, sem esperar uma resposta.

Mio olhou para Ritsu com um ar de divertimento, e decidiu provocá-la.

"Sua mãe acabou de te chamar de baixinha."

Ritsu amuou e desviou o olhar. Foi até a banheira e ligou a água quente. Seu corpo começava a ter leves tremores por causa do frio, e aquelas roupas molhadas não estavam ajudando.

Quando a mãe de Ritsu voltou com as roupas e as entregou a Mio, a menina fechou a porta do banheiro e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ritsu viu a cena pelo canto do olho e engoliu em seco, apertando as mãos na borda da banheira.

"E-eu vou esperar lá fora. Você pode tomar banho primeiro, Mio."

"O quê? Você vai acabar ficando doente se ficar muito tempo com essas roupas molhadas."

"Mas..."

"Sem 'mas'. Nós já fizemos isso muitas vezes, acho que não tem problema tomarmos banho juntas."

Ritsu olhou para o canto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e tremendo de frio. Finalizou o movimento com um espirro.

"Está vendo? Ritsu, eu vou me sentir mal se você acabar ficando resfriada."

Ritsu ignorou a menina. Mas não viu outra alternativa a não ser obedecer Mio e compartilhar o banho. _"Se eu não posso esperar lá fora é melhor eu dar um jeito nisso." _ Derramou sabonete líquido na água da banheira e agitou as mãos formando uma espuma que cobriu a superfície.

"Ritsu, o que você está fazendo? Tire logo essa roupa molhada."

A menina sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando a mão de Mio puxou o seu braço, fazendo-a se virar e ficar de frente para ela. E seu rosto ficou ainda mais corado ao perceber que a garota estava completamente nua. Mio começou tirando a tiara de Ritsu, que na tentativa de se afastar, tropeçou na borda da banheira, e teria sido um tombo feio se Mio não tivesse a segurando.

"Você está estranha. Será que está com febre?" Mio encostou sua testa na de Ritsu para medir a temperatura da garota. Ritsu tentou falar, dizer que não estava com febre, que o problema não era esse, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

"Sua temperatura parece normal, mas você está tremendo de frio, é melhor entrar logo na água quente." Mio disse enquanto abria o primeiro botão da camisa polo de Ritsu. Os olhos âmbar foram atraídos para as curvas dos seios parcialmente cobertos por cabelos negros e Ritsu sentiu que não poderia continuar com aquele jogo por muito tempo.

"Eu estou bem, Mio, e posso fazer isso sozinha." Disse, afastando as mãos da outra menina e tentando sair do espaço entre ela e a banheira. Falhou, tropeçando novamente, mas se esquivou a tempo de impedir a queda.

"Me desculpe, Ristu. Eu só queria ajudar." Mio entrou na banheira, um pouco constrangida.

"Tudo bem, Mio. Eu estou bem."

"Mas você estava agindo de maneira estranha, então eu pensei..."

"O meu comportamento estranho não é por causa de febre, Mio." Ritsu entrou na banheira e se sentou de frente para a garota.

Mio olhou nos olhos de Ritsu, em seguida olhou para o corpo da menina, o que dava para ver através da espuma. Ao perceber, Ritsu se encolheu, um pouco envergonhada.

"Você é tão bonita, Mio. Seu corpo é tão perfeito. Mas eu... não chego nem perto disso."

Mio riu com o comentário da outra menina. "Boba. Como se isso importasse. E além do mais, eu acho que você é linda."

Ritsu olhou para Mio, contente, e um pouco envergonhada, de ouvir o que a garota acabara de dizer. "Mas eu ainda acho que você é muito mais bonita." Os olhos de Ritsu começaram a percorrer cada curva do corpo de Mio que estava visível na água e se repreendeu mentalmente _"Olhe nos olhos dela, idiota! Nos olhos dela. Não se atreva a olhar para baixo."_

"R-ritsu?" Mio se arrepiou ao ver que a outra menina olhava para ela com interesse.

_"Pronto! Agora a Mio vai pensar que eu sou uma pervertida." _ Ritsu desviou o olhar, um pouco irritada consigo mesma. "Me desculpe, Mio."

"Não. Não precisa de desculpar. Eu estou feliz... que você olhe pra mim assim." Mio foi se aproximando enquanto Ritsu sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

"M-mio, não." Ritsu se mexeu para tentar fugir, mas já estava presa sob o corpo de Mio, que parecia ter esquecido totalmente sua timidez e vinha como uma leoa pronta para abocanhar sua presa. _"Eu não posso deixar isso ir longe demais."_

Mio parou por um instante, observando a outra menina. Ritsu parecia indefesa, acuada como uma lebre diante de um animal feroz, o mesmo olhar assustado. A garota de cabelos negros começou a achar aquilo divertido e resolveu brincar com a 'presa'. Passando a língua sobre os lábios ela foi se inclinando lentamente, fazendo seus cabelos tocarem os ombros nus de Ritsu. A menina sentiu seu último resquício de força de vontade se acabar com aquele toque. Era inútil resistir. Mio tinha o controle. Ritsu apenas esperou a outra garota dar o bote, e quando Mio finalmente capturou seus lábios, Ritsu se entregou àquele beijo com desejo ardente, quase em transe. Embora sua mente gritasse para ela parar, seu corpo continuava. As mãos deslizando sobre a pele macia, passando pelos seios, descendo pelo quadril e indo em direção às coxas, e ao mesmo tempo também sentindo seu corpo ser explorado pela outra garota. Mio mudou o alvo de seus beijos para o pescoço de Ritsu, dando leves mordidas e chupões enquanto a garota gemia de prazer.

Ritsu estava completamente dominada, ouvindo Mio sussurrar seu nome em meio a beijos e carícias, o vapor da água quente turvando sua visão, fechou os olhos para desfrutar o momento. Foi quando sua mente começou a nublar, como se aquilo tudo fosse surreal, além do seu alcance. Mio dizia seu nome, mas não eram mais sussurros, era um chamado quase desesperado. O som foi ficando mais alto, a sensação de estar submersa na água desapareceu, e quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, não estava mais no banheiro e sim em seu quarto, deitada sobre a cama, com Mio chorando em seu peito.

"M-mio... o quê...?"

"Ritsu! Que bom que você acordou. Eu estava tão preocupada!" Ela disse, abraçando a menina deitada na cama.

"Mio, o quê aconteceu?" Ritsu tentou se levantar e sentiu uma pontada de dor atravessando seu crânio.

"Você não se lembra? Nós estávamos no banheiro... você tropeçou, eu tentei te segurar, mas não consegui. Você caiu, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou."

"Bom, isso explica a dor de cabeça. _Isso foi... um sonho?_"

"Eu não sabia o que fazer, então eu chamei a sua mãe."

_"Essa não! Será que eu disse alguma coisa enquanto sonhava?"_

"Ritsu, você está bem? Você parece agitada." Mio olhou preocupada para a outra garota.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas é só isso. Mio, eu disse alguma coisa?"

"O quê?" Mio perguntou e Ritsu viu que ela estava confusa.

"Eu disse alguma coisa enquanto estive desacordada?"

"Não. Você esteve imóvel e em silêncio o tempo todo."

"Que bom, então." Ritsu respirou aliviada.

"Mas por que a pergunta? Você sonhou com alguma coisa quando desmaiou, Ritsu?"

"Hehehe, claro que não, Mio" Ritsu mostrou um sorriso e passou a mão nos cabelos. Mio olhou para ela, desconfiada.

"Você não me engana, Ritsu. Eu sei que você está tentando esconder alguma coisa quando age assim. Você sonhou com alguma coisa e vai me contar o que foi."

"Não, Mio, eu não..."

"Com licença, Mio-chan, você pode me ajudar aqui? Oh, Ritsu, vejo que você acordou." A mãe de Ritsu entrou no quarto com uma bacia com água e uma toalha. Entregou a bacia para Mio, em seguida, mergulhou a toalha e torceu para tirar o excesso de água. "Deite-se novamente. Você precisa descansar."

"Mas eu já me sinto bem."

A mulher fez a filha se deitar e colocou a toalha úmida sobre a testa da garota. "Você vai descansar um pouco, está bem? Eu vou preparar o jantar. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar, Mio-chan." Ela sorriu para as duas e saiu do quarto.

"Então, Ritsu? Vai me contar ou não?"

"Contar o quê?"

"Não me diga que esqueceu. O que você sonhou enquanto esteve inconsciente?"

"Mio... você não vai querer saber."

"Claro que eu quero saber. Se não quisesse eu não perguntaria." Mio se aproximou de Ritsu e colocou a mão suavemente em seu rosto. "Você pode me contar, seja o que for. Você não precisa mais esconder nada de mim. Não quero que haja mais segredos entre nós."

Ritsu engoliu em seco. "Tudo bem, eu vou contar. Mas por favor, antes de me bater, lembre-se que eu acabei de sofrer um acidente e preciso me recuperar."

Mio não entendeu o que Ritsu quis dizer com isso, mas concordou com a menina.

"Chega mais perto, porque eu não quero dizer isso em voz alta." Ritsu sentou-se na cama e falou no ouvido de Mio.

O rosto da garota de cabelos negros ficou vermelho e ela cerrou o punho, dando um olhar furioso para a outra menina. Mas logo se acalmou. Baixou os olhos e disse perto do ouvido de Ritsu, em um sussurro: "Quer que eu faça isso com você?"

Ritsu ficou tensa, respirou profundamente arregalando os olhos. Mio riu da reação da garota. "Tudo em seu tempo, não é, Ritsu? Eu não estou preparada e acho que você também não. E... eu acho que ainda é cedo pra gente pensar nisso. Você vai contar pra sua mãe o que aconteceu entre nós hoje à tarde?"

"Ainda não, eu mesma tenho que me acostumar com a situação antes."

"Acho que você tem razão. Talvez devêssemos esperar até depois da formatura para contarmos aos nossos pais."

"Por falar nisso... tem uma coisa que eu quero perguntar."

"O que é, Ritsu?"

"Você... já decidiu para qual faculdade vai?"

Mio olhou nos olhos da menina a seu lado e percebeu preocupação no tom de voz dela. "Bem, eu pensei muito nisso, aceitar aquela recomendação pode ser muito importante para o meu futuro profissional."

"Entendo..." Ritsu disse, um pouco desanimada e voltou a se deitar, sentindo um nó apertando sua garganta.

"Mas eu recusei. Eu percebi que eu não devo pensar somente na minha vida profissional, e sim, nela como um todo. Então eu vou pra mesma faculdade que você for."

"Sério?" Ritsu se levantou abruptamente, o que causou um pouco de tontura.

"Sim." Mio sorriu. "Eu quero estar perto de você. Se eu aceitasse aquela recomendação nós teríamos que nos afastar e passar muito tempo longe uma da outra, e eu não quero que isso aconteça agora que sabemos o que sentimos."

"Hohoho, então a Mio-chuan não pode viver longe de mim?" Ritsu provocou a menina.

"N-não é bem assim, idiota! Eu não quero deixar a minha namorada ir sozinha pra uma faculdade cheia de garotas. Eu tenho que vigiar de perto o que é meu." Mio argumentou cruzando os braços e virando para outro lado para não ter que enfrentar o olhar de provocação de Ritsu.

"Namorada? Eu não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro, Mio. E acho que eu também não pedi."

"Agora que você falou... É mesmo! Isso significa que não estamos namorando oficialmente?"

"Acho que não, Mio."

"Então uma de nós precisa pedir a outra em namoro."

"É, acho que sim."

"Como fui eu que me confessei primeiro acho que eu devo fazer isto." Mio olhou para Ritsu esperando uma confirmação, porém a mesma não veio.

"Mas eu planejava fazer isso antes, o Toya me atrapalhou aquele dia."

As duas se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

"Então como vamos fazer?" Mio perguntou. "Vamos a um encontro ou algo assim para que uma de nós-"

"Não precisamos disso. Não deu certo da primeira vez." Ritsu disse enquanto se levantou e pegou nas mãos da outra garota. "Mio, você aceita ser minha namorada?"

Ritsu esperou a resposta por um momento. Mio olhava para ela com os olhos úmidos e rosto corado. "É claro que eu aceito, Ritsu. Eu amo vo-" Antes que ela pudesse terminar, a menina menor a interrompeu com um beijo apaixonado. Quando elas se afastaram Mio recuperou o fôlego e disse: "Por que tanta pressa? Nem me deixou terminar de dizer."

"Fiquei com medo que você fosse mudar de ideia." Ritsu deu um sorriso travesso para sua nova namorada.

"Eu não mudaria de ideia, sua boba. Estou muito feliz em ser sua namorada."

Ritsu beijou sua amada mais uma vez, antes de Mio a interromper.

"É melhor pararmos. Sua mãe pode chegar e nos ver assim."

"Você tem razão. Seria difícil explicar a situação sem ter que contar a verdade."

"Vamos fazer outra coisa enquanto esperamos o jantar ficar pronto." Mio olhou em volta procurando alguma distração e avistou um mangá sobre a mesa no centro do quarto. "Vamos ver o que você anda lendo."

Ritsu percebe que havia se esquecido de guardar o mangá antes de sair de casa algumas horas atrás e tenta impedir a outra garota de vê-lo. "Não, Mio. Deixe isso aí!"

"Oh, por que você não quer que eu veja?" Mio pega o mangá e lê o título. "Sasameki Koto? Rutsu, eu não sabia que você gostava de shoujo-ai." Ela olhou para a garota com curiosidade.

Ritsu protestou com uma voz chorosa, agarrando o braço da outra garota e lhe dando um olhar de cãozinho abandonado. "A culpa é sua, Mio. Você me deixou sozinha por duas semanas. Eu senti sua falta."

Mio olhou para ela com carinho. "Eu não pensei que você fosse carente assim. Mas eu não posso te culpar, eu também fiz coisas embaraçosas tentando suprir a falta que você me fez nessas duas semanas."

"É mesmo? O que você fez? Agora eu quero saber."

"Bem... eu gastei um caderno escrevendo os meus sentimentos, pensando no que iria dizer pra você." Mio senta-se na cama colocando o mangá na cabeceira.

"Você me mostra o que escreveu?"

"Não, Ritsu."

"Por quê? Você disse que não queria mais segredos entre nós." Ritsu senta ao lado de Mio e pede com um olhar suplicante.

"Esta bem, eu mostro o que sobrou dele." Ritsu olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa e Mio explicou. "Eu escrevia uma coisa e arrancava a página porque não gostava do resultado."

"E desse jeito você gastou um caderno? Foi tão difícil assim se declarar?"

"Você nem imagina..." Mio suspirou e Ritsu teve a impressão de que ela parecia cansada.

"Mas está tudo bem agora, Mio! Você pode se animar de novo. Eu vou te dar muito amor e carinho." Ritsu abraçou a outra menina e começou a enchê-la de beijos nas bochechas enquanto falava.

"P-pare com isso, idiota. Está fazendo cócegas. E o que eu disse antes sobre a sua mãe chegar e ver a gente assim?"

"Oh, é mesmo! Hehehe. Mas, sabe, Mio, eu sinto como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas." Ela disse deitando a cabeça no ombro de Mio.

"Eu também me sinto assim, Ritsu. E eu sinto como se agora eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com você ao meu lado." Mio sorriu e Ritsu retribuiu o sorriso.

"Então, eu posso pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro que pode, Ritsu."

"Você me ajuda com a lição de casa?" Novamente o olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

"Acho que não tem jeito, não é? Em quê você precisa de ajuda?"

"Em todas as lições de casa das últimas duas semanas."

"O quê?! Você não fez nada esse tempo todo?" Mio olhou para a menina com espanto. "Inacreditável, Ritsu. Você não é capaz de fazer nada sem mim?"

"Eu estava muito deprimida para estudar." Ritsu alisou os cabelos da nuca.

"É difícil imaginar você deprimida. Mais fácil imaginar você com preguiça."

Ritsu amuou e desviou o olhar.

"Mas eu vou te ajudar um pouco. Qual você quer fazer agora?"

"Deixa eu ver..." Ritsu remexeu em seu material escolar pegando um livro, um caderno e seu estojo. "Biologia. É a que eu achei mais difícil." Ela começou abrindo o caderno enquanto Mio folheava o livro em busca do conteúdo do questionário que fora passado em aula, mas de repente ela deu um grito, assustando a outra menina. "O que foi, Mio?"

"Idiota! Por que você fez isso?" Mio acertou o punho na cabeça de Ritsu.

"Fiz o quê? Do que você está falando, Mio?" Ritsu perguntou, confusa e atordoada pelo ataque repentino

"Você colocou uma foto de cracas no meio do livro."

Ritsu olhou para Mio sem saber como reagir. Como a garota de cabelos negros não percebeu isso? "Mio, essa foto é do próprio livro. Não fui eu quem colocou ela ali."

Mio ficou em silêncio enquanto seu rosto foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

"Licopeno." Ritsu cutucou a bochecha da menina corada.

"C-cale a boca. Vamos fazer isso logo e terminar antes do jantar."

"Sim, Mio-sensei." Ritsu disse sentando-se ao lado de Mio, ouvindo as explicações sobre a matéria escolar. Sua rotina havia voltado ao normal, finalmente.

...

Ritsu entrou na sala do clube, fechando a porta. Esperou enquanto as outras quatro meninas se dirigiam aos seus lugares habituais, em seguida sentou-se em sua cadeira e chamou a atenção de todas.

"Eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês como presidente do clube de música leve." Suas colegas assentiram e Mugi pediu para ela prosseguir. "Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo clima pesado que se formou aqui nos últimos dias. Todas vocês sabem o motivo, acho que não preciso explicar, mas eu sinto muito ter envolvido vocês nisso."

"Está tudo bem, Ritsu-senpai. Nós entendemos."

Ritsu sorriu para sua kouhai em agradecimento às suas palavras. "E tem mais uma coisa. Deixando de lado as formalidades do clube, eu, Ritsu Tainaka, tenho algo muito importante para dizer hoje." Todas olharam para ela na expectativa e Mio corou em antecipação. "Mio e eu estamos namorando e esperamos o apoio de vocês."

Yui levantou o punho e bradou um estridente "Aye Sir!" Azusa parabenizou as duas meninas e Mugi deu a elas o seu sorriso típico.

"Eu não falei que tudo ia ficar bem, Azunyan?" Yui cutucou a garota mais nova, que sorriu contente.

"Sim, Yiu-senpai. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... que bom que você tinha razão."

"Ritsu, você não está se esquecendo de nada?" Mio chamou a atenção da baterista, que sorria bobamente enquanto se servia do bolo de morango que Mugi acabara de colocar na mesa.

"Oh, sim. Meninas, nós temos que terminar a nossa reunião e decidir qual música usaremos no nosso clipe. Alguém tem uma sugestão?"

"Listen!" Yui disse levantando a mão com um pedaço de bolo, e por pouco não o deixou cair.

"Está decidido. Será Listen." A presidente anotou em seu bloco de notas.

"Espere um pouco, Ritsu. Decidir assim tão de repente? Você nem ouviu a opinião das outras meninas."

"Está bem, Mio. Alguém tem uma ideia melhor?" Todas ficaram em silêncio. "Então será Listen."

"Eu acho que é uma grande ideia, meninas. Podem contar comigo com o figurino."

"Sawa-chan?!"

"Como e quando você chegou?"

"Esses são modos de falar com a sua professora?"

"E esses são modos de chegar no meio de uma conversa importante?"

"Você é tão cruel, Ricchan." A mulher disse terminando seu chá. "Justo quando eu queria ajudar."

"Tudo bem, me desculpe, nós aceitamos a sua ajuda, mas... por favor, avise da próxima vez que chegar."

"Está bem."

"Então, quais são as suas ideias para o figurino."

"Isso é surpresa. Agora eu vou voltar para a sala dos professores porque eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Obrigada pelo chá."

"Espere aí, Sawa-chan, você não pode decidir isso sozinha." Ritsu tentou chamar por ela, mas a professora saiu da sala do mesmo jeito que entrou. "Essa mulher é maluca."

"E só agora você percebeu?" Mio olhou para Ritsu e ambas começaram a rir.

"Aproveitando que as coisas estão bem novamente e que Ricchan e Mio-chan começaram a namorar, Azunyan, por que você não aceita o meu pedido de casamento?"

"O quê? De novo essa história? Eu pensei que já tivéssemos resolvido isso, Yui-senpai."

Mugi, vendo a cena, chamou Ritsu e Mio para um lado e falou algo com elas, tão baixo que as outras duas meninas não pudessem ouvir.

"Não está resolvido até que você diga sim, Azunyan." Yui cruzou os braços e encarou a pequena kouhai.

"Eu já disse que não vou me casar com você. E além disso... eu não gosto dessas coisas de menina com menina." Agora foi a vez de Azusa cruzar os braços.

"Mas há pouco você estava toda feliz que Ricchan e Mio-chan começaram a namorar."

"É-é... mas... não é a mesma coisa se fosse eu com... outra menina, você sabe."

As duas seguiram com suas argumentações, indiferentes às outras três garotas na sala do clube.

"Nee. Mio? Quanto tempo você acha que leva até a Azusa confessar?"

A garota de cabelos negros pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. "Hmm... eu acho que ainda vai algum tempo, ela é bem teimosa, então... no segundo semestre do ano que vem, quando Yui estiver na faculdade Azusa vai sentir falta dela e vai assumir."

"Sério? No segundo semestre? Eu acho que não vai tanto tempo assim. No primeiro semestre ela confessa."

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma, olhem só pra ela, ela não vai esperar até a Yui entrar na faculdade, eu acho que logo depois da formatura teremos um novo casal na banda."

"Mugi?" Ritsu e Mio disseram em uníssono. "Você tem certeza?"

"Querem apostar?"

"Yooosh! Vamos apostar."

"Ritsu, não fale tão alto, elas podem ouvir." Mio repreendeu sua namorada barulhenta.

"Eu não acho que a Azusa vai confessar seus sentimentos tão cedo, então eu aposto no primeiro semestre da faculdade."

"E eu continuo apostando na formatura." Mugi levantou a mão e o tom de voz.

"O que vocês estão apostando? Como assim confessar meus sentimentos?" A pequena garota olhou para as três com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e irritação.

"Estávamos apostando em quanto tempo você vai levar para confessar os seus sentimentos. A Mio disse que vai ser no segundo semestre, eu acho que vai ser no primeiro, e a Mugi acha que vai ser logo depois da formatura." Ritsu explicou com a maior naturalidade, o que irritou ainda mais a kouhai.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso! Vocês não se importam com o que eu sinto?"

"Azunyan, se acalme."

"Yui-senpai!"

"É porque nos importamos que estamos preocupadas com você." Mugi tentou argumentar.

"E por isso fazem apostas? Pois eu vou provar pra vocês que suas apostas estão erradas."

Todas olhavam para ela atentamente, Azusa tinha um olhar determinado, e quando ela decide fazer alguma coisa ela faz, não importa o que seja.

"Yui-senpai." A pequena garota de cabelos negros se voltou para a morena.

"O que é, Azunyan?"

"E-eu aceito!" antes de Yui dizer qualquer outra coisa, Azusa plantou um beijo nos lábios da menina, causando o alvoroço na pequena plateia.

"Yosh, mais um plano da Mugi deu certo!" Ritsu aplaudiu, sendo acompanhada por Mio.

"Eu não disse que daria?"

"Sim, Mugi, você é incrível."

"Obrigada, Ricchan."

"O quê? Era um plano?" A pequena guitarrista olhou com espanto para suas senpais. "Eu fui enganada! Yui-senpai, faça alguma coisa."

Mas Yui apenas deu seu sorriso pateta e um sinal de vitória.

"Yui-senpaaaai!"

"Azunyaaan!"

...E tudo seguiu em paz na sala do clube de música leve. Bem... Relativamente em paz. Mugi-chan provou mais uma vez que é a Rainha Yuri. E Mio e Ritsu viveram felizes para sempre.

Ou até o próximo soco na cabeça da baterista.


End file.
